Hold onto Me
by smo12987
Summary: Its been 5 years after BD and Leah and Jacob have made a paradise for themselves and their family, but will happen when that paradise is threatened, can they make it pass the hardships? *Blackwater*
1. Chapter 1

*Characters are owned by S. Meyer

Leah stood outside the gates of the school yard waiting For Alex to come running out. It was what she did everyday at 2:30. Waiting until finally the school bell sounded and kids bounded out the front doors and down the white steps.

"Mommy" screamed a little boy with dark black hair that fell into his large brown eyes. He ran until he could jump into Leah's waiting open arms. "Look what I drew" he said as he held up a large piece of construction paper to show her his handiwork.

"Oh wow, it's Beautiful! Describe it to me." She asked as she walked with him back to her car on the corner.

He raised it in the air and pointed his green grubby finger to the large green spot on the paper, "that's our front yard, with you, me and daddy" he said pointing to 3 stick figures in the color of brown, "and that's Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice and Uncle-"

"I get it sweetie, the gold people are all your uncle and aunts, but where is your Uncle Seth?" Leah asked as she settled him in the car seat of the backseat of the rabbit.

He pointed to a small spot in a dog house, "right there mommy, can't you see him?"

She looked closer and saw a brown shape inside the little door of the doghouse, "well why's he there and not out with the rest of us?"

"Because Aunt Nessie said that he was in the dog house until he learns that a massage at night is sometimes only a massage."

Leah was shocked for a moment and then started the car with a grin on her face, she couldn't wait to get home and tell Jacob her juicy gossip that their 4 year old son told her about.

Driving home, Alex spoke up with a question, "mommy, what else can a massage be?"

Turning red, she tried to think quickly for an answer other than the honest one. "Well…you see, um…ask your father when you get home, okay sweetie?"

He shrugged in the back seat and leaned back in his car seat to look out the window.

"So, are you excited about the bonfire tonight honey?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great; your Aunt Alice will be over soon to get us ready, so we look our best!"

He began groaning while she pulled into their garage and turned off the car, "Do I have to wear a tie again mommy?"

She laughed as she came around the rabbit to unbuckle his seat and take him inside, "we'll see what she has planned for you."

Walking up the front porch steps, Jacob walked out and met her half way and gave her a deep kiss as he grabbed their son, "yuck", he said as he leaned away from his parents.

Jacob looked down at his son and smiled, "yuck?" and started plastering kisses all around his face while Leah started giving him a raspberry on his small tummy!

Laughter drifted away from them as he screamed in short bursts with giggles for them to stop the fun torture. Leah looked at her family as they walked up the front porch steps of their little cottage style house and thought back when they almost weren't hers.

***Flashback***

_"Leah" Jacob whispered her name like a prayer._

_"Please Jacob; don't make it any harder, I need to leave. You've imprinted and I…I can't…do this" Leah struggled to say and get out the right words. He had chased her after the confrontation against the Volturi when she ran into the woods and didn't rejoin the pack in celebration. He left Nessie with Seth to find Leah crying her eyes out near a tree._

_He stopped at her last sentence, "what do you mean? You can't do what Leah?"_

_She looked up at him and looked so broken, so alone and vulnerable that he knelt next to her a gathered her in his strong arms. "Tell me Leah, how can I fix this?"_

_"I just feel so lonely that now I can't have…"_

_He lifted her chin in his large hand to make her eyes meet his, "can't have what?" he asked softly._

_She said it in the barest of whispers, he wasn't sure he heard her right, "what?"_

_She took a ragged breath and looked deep into his large brown eyes that were rimmed with the largest lashes she's ever seen, "can't have…you"_

_He wasn't quite sure why he felt elated for her to say that, he's imprinted, he should only think of Nessie right? But for some reason after she said those three words, he wanted to desperately prove her wrong. Tilting his head to the side and lowering his face to hers he whispered, "I'll always be yours" and then his head descended to place his soft warm lips upon her gentle ones. The kiss deepened to something more intense and they both felt that the world was spinning, until with a gasp, Jacob leaned away a clutched his chest in pain._

_"Jacob? What's happening? What's wrong?!" she began to ask and panic. _

_He stumbled away, gasping for breath, "I'm not…ugh…sure"_

_"Leah, please hold me, I need your warmth"_

_She crawled over to where he stumbled and held him in her arms rocking back and forth, silent tears running down her face. His large palm reached up to touch her cheek. His smile on his face grew more and more as he felt the pain easing and his strength returning. _

_"Wh-what happened?" she asked confused._

_He leaned up a kissed her again with a more demanding need. He leaned back holding her face with both hands, "the imprint is gone" he said._

_"What? Just from a kiss?"_

_"No, I think we had to truly love each other in order for that to work, and fate let us have it." He answered and continued to kiss her everywhere, her brow, nose, ear, neck and lips, even while she continued to talk._

_"Wait, you loved me?"_

_He nodded and kissed her ear._

_"You wanted to be with me?"_

_He nodded again and kissed her nose._

_"Are you sure you broke the imprint?"_

_He sighed and sat back, "yes, because before, my body was torn from wanting to hold you and having to see Nessie, and now it's gone, I have no desire except the one I have right now for you and only…you" he said and ended with a kiss on the lips._

_She sighed into his kiss, "I love you too"_

_He chuckled at that, "I know, otherwise I don't think this would have worked."_

***End Flashback***

She followed to pair into the kitchen; it was the first place all the men in her family went when they entered the house. The phone began to ring and she picked up recognizing the caller I.D. as the Cullen's.

"Road kill buffet, you kill it, we grill it" she answered.

"Leah, is that you?"

"Dr. Cullen?" her cheek turned scarlet red, because she expected it to be Rose, she was the only one who called usually. "Um, sorry about that, thought you were Rose. Is everything okay?"

"That's fine Leah, I was just curious if you were still feeling unwell?"

She thought about it and remembered she went to see the doc when she kept throwing up, however since her visit; she's been back to normal.

"Nope, feel right as rain"

"Okay that's good. Well I want you to come in so we can discuss your test results."

She began to get nervous when he used his doctor voice on her, she knew she couldn't be pregnant, because he told her there was damage from her pregnancy with Alex, so what could it be?

"Is everything okay?"

"Just come on in tomorrow morning and I'll explain my theory. Okay?"

"Sure, Jacob and I can be there after 9."

"Great Leah, see you then." With goodbyes on each end, they hung up the phone.

She was in shock and a little nervous at what he was going to tell her. She looked at her husband and son making a bologna and cheese sandwich.

_I can't lose them, I don't want to ruin this peace we have, and please god don't take this away from us._

*****~alright this was my first Twilight FanFic, please leave comments and let me know what you think! I know the chapter was long, please forgive, let me know if you prefer that or if you want them shorter~*****


	2. Chapter 2

*Characters owned by S. Meyer

"Come on while Alex is taking his nap, before the bonfire", Jacob said as he kissed the side of her neck with clear intentions not to let her go until she says…

"Okay", she breathed on a sigh as his hands traveled down her back to cup her bottom. She giggled, and turned around to throw her arms around his neck, "you're such a bad influence on me Mr. Black."

His eyebrows shot up at the accusation, "me? Well last time I checked, when we were free of imprints, you jumped my bones first, Mrs. Black."

"Whatever", and then shoved him back on the bed and jumped on top of him. As she began inching her shirt up to take off, the doorbell rang. They both stilled and stared at each other in a panicked state. "Maybe they'll go away." She whispered.

Jacob didn't care anymore and was to desperate to touch her because her neck looked too inviting, he started kissing his way up to her ear, grabbing her shirt from her hands and pulling up.

"Jacob stop, it could be Alice." She said trying to pull away and keep her shirt on while she was at it. But when he got to the ear, like him, she was lost. "Oh gods Jacob…your shirt…take off your shirt." He laughed and through it off and on the floor. He pulled her back up and close for another kiss only to be interrupted again by the doorbell being rung three times now with impatience.

Jacob growled low in his throat, and when Leah looked up in defeat, he pulled her head back down to his, "it's probably just Jehovah Witnesses."

She was distracted again by his beautiful mouth and began to get back in the action, until a smooth deep voice was heard through the window of their bedroom upstairs.

"Oh crap, get up here Rose, its free porn!"

Leah leaped off of Jacob and promptly fell to the floor pulling the blanket from the bed to cover her, until she realized she still had all her clothes on. It seemed Jacob's shirt was the only casualty during their lovely battle. Jacob sighed and then stood up from the bed to yank the window open with extreme force.

"If you were 2 minutes later, I may have had to gouge your eyes out." Jacob said matter of fact as he looked down at Emmet holding on to a tree branch.

"Good to know", Emmet replied and fell gracefully to the ground, where Rose hit him in the arm.

Leah stood and walked to the dresser to grab Jacob another shirt. She held it out to him in silence, and as he took it from her hands, he lifted her face to his and kissed her, "tonight" was all he said as he pulled away and began walking down the stairs as he put his shirt on. She smiled wistfully, because she loved it when Jacob got all demanding on her. Fallowing downstairs, she ran to Rose and gifted her with a big hug.

"Where's Alice?" Leah asked.

Emmet smiled before he answered, "Jasper got home from hunting and looked really appetizing to Alice, so she apologized and sent us over with the clothes."

Jacob looked over at Leah with a look that said he saw something appetizing too. She grinned and turned back to Rose to get ready for tonight.

Leah was wearing a white cotton halter top dress that fell all the way to her sandaled feet, while Jacob wore jean shorts with an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt matching his 4 year old son to the Tee. Alex was just happy Aunt Alice hadn't given him a tie.

They walked to the bon fire with Alex on her hip and Jacobs arm wrapped around her waist. Her thoughts drifted momentarily to when she walked to the bonfire all alone and Jacob had shown up with Bella. It's been years since that night, since the Quileute legends were told to her and Seth shortly after their transformation. And since then, her and Bella were friends, Jacob is hers, and she did the impossible; she had a child. Life was good and she was happy to be amongst her brother's even though it's been years since she's shifted.

The night went by smoothly, with Billy and Old Quil Ateara retelling the packs beginnings. The new members of the pack were in awe of the stories being true, and not one of them was a female. Leah leaned her head back against Jacobs's chest while she cradled a now sleeping Alex in her arms. The stars sparkled above them in a dance that she never grew tired of seeing. Once the last story was told, Leah looked up at Jacob as he kissed her brow in tenderness, "I think it's about time we head home Jake."

He nodded his agreement and stood, he grabbed Alex from her arms while he helped her stand with his other arm, however once she was balanced, he still hadn't let go. Emily walked over to them with a smile on her scarred face. "Hey Leah, I was wondering if you had that recipe you promised me?"

Leah watched as Quil and Embry came over to talk with Jacob, and looked at Emily trying to remember, "Oh right, the sweet potato casserole! Sorry about that, it's in the car, let me go get it real quick."

Leah turned around and whispered to Jake she would be right back, he nodded his head and gave her a kiss. She looked at Emily and they smiled at each other, the old hurt and pain gone for years now. She began walking to the car and stopped when her stomach cramped. She held out her hand to grip something and found only air. Taking deep breaths, she looked towards the car and started walking towards it again, only to double over in pain with another cramp. The Cramps started feeling worst and she began gasping for air as she fell to her knees on the ground and then fell to her side in the fetal position.

Sam was walking to the car with chairs and the cooler to put back in the trunk when he came across Leah lying on the ground. He dropped what he was holding and ran to her with his knees sliding on the ground. "Leah dear god what happened?"

She looked up at Sam and was disappointed; she wanted to see Jacob's face. She looked pass him trying to stand up with tears running down her face. "I-I need Jac-Jacob…no-n-now!"

Sam was nodding in understanding and tried to help her stand up until she froze beside him, and felt the worst pain of them all, and fell back to the ground screaming in pain. Sam laid her back on the ground gently and stood up to yell for Jacob but found there was no need, and saw that Leah's scream had him running to her side.

Jacob's eyes were panicked as he looked down at Leah, and with his hands trembling, cupping her tearstained face. "What…oh god Leah," he said in shock when he could see a red blood stain spreading across the middle of her once pristine white dress. Jacob looked up at Embry who stood nearby holding a scared Alex, "Embry, take Alex to Sue and call Carlisle to let him know were on our way to the house."

With orders given out Jacob picked Leah up as gently as possible and began carrying her to the car, her screams had stopped but she was moaning and sweating with a pale shade to her face. As he slid her into the back of the rabbit, she clutched at his shirt in agony and fear, "please hold onto me Jacob."

He looked into her eyes and slid into the backseat with her, he yelled for Seth who he saw running up to them to get in the front seat and start driving to the Cullen's. Without question Seth settled in and started the car immediately. Jacob looked down at Leah, who's moans became weaker and weaker, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He laid his warm forehead to her wet one and breathed in deeply of her scent, and whispered, "I'll always hold onto you." He opened his eyes when she didn't say anything back and noticed her moans have stopped completely now, "Leah," He said quietly. Still no movement, "Leah, look at me please," he said with more demanding need. No flutter of her beautiful eyes to show she heard him.

Seth yelled from the front seat, "Were here." Jacob got the door open and stepped out with Leah still in his arms. Carlisle was running down the steps to him, and looked Leah over, "Give her to me Jacob."

"Like hell, I'm not leaving her side!" Jacob said holding her tighter to his chest.

Carlisle nodded, and gestured for him to fallow him up the stairs to the medical room they've kept setup ever since Nessie was born. Jacob laid her on the medical table and pushed the hair away from her face. He was never going to leave her side, and while Carlisle and Edward looked her over from top to bottom, Jacob sat back and stared at his wife, the mother of his child and the love of his life.

_I can't lose her, please god don't take her away from us._

***~ Thanks for all the nice reviews regarding Chapter 1, and please keep them coming for Chapter 2.

***~ Also, if you see anything wrong with this chapter, please let me know. All feedback, good or bad is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What's wrong Jacob?" Leah asked as she walked up behind him on the beach, putting her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back. She was dressed in the White cotton halter top she wore for the bonfire, while he was in the same shorts and t-shirt attire. His head turned to look at her over his shoulder as his large warm hands came to cup her smaller ones that were over his heart. He smiled at her warm smile. It was so peaceful. Just the two of them. _

_He turned around to face her and brought her hands to his lips for a kiss. "You look good enough to eat my dear."_

_Her eyebrow came up at the comment, "oh really?"_

_He nodded while his hands brushed her hair out of her face and slowly traveled down her bare arms and around her waist to hold her against him. "I feel nervous all of a sudden, I don't know why." Jacob whispered into her hair._

_"Don't be scared Jacob, I'll be okay. No matter what I'm still your tough Beta." She said smiling._

_He shook his head at her, "what are you talking about? Of course you'll be fine, because you have me."_

_Her face grew serious, "Jacob, there's something wrong with me and I don't know what and-"_

_"There's nothing wrong with you! Your fine!" he insisted and turned away from her. Walking down the shoreline of the beach he looked out at the waves once again trembling, yet he knew instantly that he wasn't going to shift. _

_When he looked up at her she stood there with her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep the cold away. Yet he realized it wasn't cold. He looked at the waves and yet couldn't feel the wind blowing ashore. He couldn't even hear the crashing of the waves that climbed to his feet wear he was standing. He couldn't feel the water. _

_"What's going on? What's happening?" he asked confused. _

_She looked at him and raised her chin with determination. "You need to let go of me Jacob, because I'm not doing well. You have to take care of Alex for me and…"her voice cracked as she tried to hold her composure, "…and you have to move on."_

_Shaking his head at her he came up and grabbed her shaking her to understand, "I will never let go of you, I need you to much. Your more than an imprint or a beta…you're my wife, and I…oh god…I can't lose you Leah."_

_Tears were running down her face now and her hands came up to cup his face, "I know, I can't let you go either…oh Jacob, I need you too."_

_They clung to each other, the pain and anguish spilling out of them in a flood of tears, there hopes being renewed in a avalanche of kisses. _

_"Jacob I love-"she never finished the sentence, because when she looked down, Jacob began to follow her gaze to the red spot spreading across the white dress. His thoughts were in jumbles as his memories of how the night of the bonfire ended came rushing back to forefront of his mind. _

_He could hear her screaming but when he looked back at her face she was silent, showing no emotion except for a frown in between her eyes. The screaming increased to a roar inside his head, yet the Leah in front him remained silent. Then he heard his name being called, "Jacob…Jacob…damn it Jacob, wake the hell up!"_

***

Jacob came awake as if cold water had been spilled on him, what just happened he thought? Was it all a dream? The screaming became a moan as he saw Edward pulling out a syringe from her arm, something that must have killed the pain she was in.

It's been a week since Leah was brought in to the Cullen's and still Carlisle was running test. However until he got an answer, Jacob was not leaving the room. Esme would bring him food and he would eat with a silent Leah at his side. Bella would bring blankets and pillows and he would sleep with Leah haunting his dreams like the one he just currently awoke from.

Jacob cleared the sleep from his eyes and sat up next to Leah, grabbing a hold of her hand and kissing the top of her knuckles. He looked over at Edward who was checking the machine that was monitoring her vitals. "Edward, tell me some good news…please."

Edward looked over at him and smiled, "good news, she's become active again, her temperature has gone up to her normal 103 degrees and the best part, she can hear us."

Jacob's eyebrows shot up at the last part, "wait, what? She can hear me?"

Edward laughed, "She said yes, and…" his smile suddenly disappeared, "I'm not saying that Leah."

"Say what? Come on Edward please."

"Okay, okay both of you quiet…she said, she um…loves you tiger."

Though it may have been an awkward moment for Edward, Jacob was ecstatic. He leaned over and rested his next to her still one, "love you too, my lioness."

At that moment Carlisle walked holding a yellow folder, "all right after all the test I found out what the situation is."

When he saw the smile on Edward and Jacob's face he got confused, "what happened that has you two smiling at each other?"

"Leah can hear us talk and can communicate with me", Edward explained.

"That's great, and then she can hear what I wanted to tell her a week ago." Carlisle said and moved to stand over on the opposite side of Jacob next to Leah.

"Only 6 days" Edward said and looked up at Carlisle and Jacob and shrugged, "she wanted to know how long has she been out of it."

"Well there's good news and there's bad news, first the good news is that the damage you had when you gave birth to Alex has healed, and well…you're pregnant." Carlisle began.

Jacob looked up in shock and asked Edward, "What is she thinking?"

Edward shook his head, "I think she's in shock, she-…okay, wait, she's telling me to tell Carlisle that it's impossible, her body can't heal from the damage, that's what he told her the last time she had tried to get pregnant."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "yes, your human body can't. But your wolf one can. It seems that under stress, your wolf genes multiply and when they discovered the damage done to your body they began to heal the wounds."

Edward spoke up again for Leah, "but if my wolf genes have awoken, then I…I mean she can't be pregnant."

"Right, but they must have healed the damage and went back to hibernation. You became pregnant which was the cause for the sickness you were feeling a few weeks ago, then with some stress back in your life they awoke again. Now your body is at war with itself."

Jacob looked confused for a moment, "then why is she healing now, did she… I mean the night of the bonfire, all the blood…" he grabbed her hand and held it even though she couldn't squeeze back at the moment.

"The baby is fine at the moment, but she needs to relieve her stress or the wolf genes will terminate the child believing it to be doing her harm. The coma like sleep for the past week was some much deserved rest and has quieted the genes for now. She should be up and about in a day or two if she continues to keep calm."

Jacob nodded and looked at Leah, "I'll do whatever you want, just tell me and-"

Edward's laugh interrupted him, "she said the first thing she wants you to do is shower."

Jacob grinned, because he knew he had his Leah back if she was already telling him what to do. She hadn't even waked up yet!

"Second, she wants you to reassure Alex and everyone else that she's okay, and third, she wants to hear you say you love her."

And with that he walked out of the room to give them their privacy. Jacob looked down at her face and brushed the hair on her pillow just to feel it run through his fingers. "I'll say that third thing when you open your eyes."

He watched her, but still no movement. "Come on Leah, just open your eyes and I'll tell you and do for you anything you want. I just need you to look at me with those beautiful eyes that I know our baby girl is going to have."

A flutter of her lashes told him she was trying for all her might. He knew she wanted to see his eyes and face just as much as he wanted to hold her and kiss her.

"I…"

Another flutter of her eyes.

"…love…"

A twitch of her hand that was still held in his and then to both of their delights, her eyes opened to her command. They were heavy and hurt due to the bright light shining through the large windows. But the smile that spread across her face at Jacobs being so close to hers had him finishing the sentence she asked for him to say.

"…you…Leah Black, I love you."

Her dry lips were cracked and sore, but she managed to croak out a response, "you smell."

He smiled and kissed her forehead as her eyes drifted close and her breath became even signaling she was once again asleep. His thoughts drifted to all Carlisle had said. Their child was in danger, and he knew that meant Leah was in danger. His hand drifted down to her stomach. He was scared, and he knew she was too, but they will get through this, just like the other storms they've weathered in the past few years.

Alice burst into the room with her wild eyed stare that she got when she had a vision. She looked at Leah on the bed that lay undisturbed by her loud entry. Jacob frowned and mouthed to Jasper standing behind his mate, "what's wrong with Cleo?"

Alice came back to herself and looked at Jacob and Jasper with fear in her eyes, "I saw Leah, and I saw…a pack of wolves."

"That's impossible, you can't see wolves."

She nodded in agreement with Japer's statement, "I know but Leah was human, and I can't see shape shifters, these wolves were something else."

Jacob looked down at Leah and sighed. Like he thought before, they've weathered much worse. Wolves, Vampires or even humans were not going to harm his Leah.

No, not while he's alive and breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Leah came awake with a start, she heard the sound of howling in the distance, but didn't recognize the howler. She looked to the left of her and saw Jacob sleeping soundly with his body facing her, his legs in front of her diagonally; otherwise they would slip off the bed. She smiled and rubbed her large belly with affection. She was now 7 months along and it's been 3 months since the incident regarding her health and safety. There was a disagreement about where she should stay for the duration of her pregnancy. Jacob and Seth wanted her at the Cullen's near Carlisle if anything happened, while Sam and his Pack including the Elders agreed she should be on rez near her family, because they could protect her from the supposed threat that Alice had foreseen. The entire situation began to work on her nerves and had her blood pressure rising, Carlisle had warned that if she reached level one hypertension, that she would be at risk of damaging the baby and herself, so Jacob went Alfa on everyone and demanded she stay at the Cullen's until her and the baby's health were no longer an issue. Sam had reluctantly agreed and had 2 members of his pack always out front guarding the Cullen's home.

Hearing the howling again, she stood up and proceeded to the room next to theirs, she walked in to see the bed in the middle of the much decorated boy's room, thanks to Alice, with a sound asleep Alex Laying on his side in a similar fashion as his father. She smiled and reached down to push the hair out of his face. And looked up with alarm when she heard the howling again for a third time.

Straitening, she looked out the window and saw nothing but trees and mountains in the distance. She walked back into the room her and Jacob shared and shook him awake.

"Jacob, Wake up. There's something outside."

With those few words he was awake and alert. He climbed out of bed and had his arms on her shoulders guiding her to Alex's room, "Grab Alex and hide in the closet." He demanded, pushing her gently towards Alex's sleeping form.

She turned around to face Jacob as he began walking away to get Seth, "Jacob", he turned to look at her and saw the fear in her eyes. The look he was dreading of seeing ever since Alice has spoke of what was to come. He walked back over to her swiftly and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"everything will be alright, I haven't let you down yet have I?" he asked the top of her head. She shook her head no in a silent answer.

They looked at each other one more time until he kissed her softly on the lips and then turn a walked away. She watched him go and turned around to shake a sleeping Alex awake.

"mommy?" he said groggily, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes as Leah pulled the covers back and pulled him up to sit straight. She looked around for his Jacket and grabbed his arm and started pulling him to the closet.

"where going to play hide 'n' seek with daddy, okay?" she said so he wouldn't be scared if she told him the real reason.

He nodded silently until his mind registered what she said. "now? Can't I have pancakes first?"

So like his father, she thought.

"sweetie I'll make you pancakes afterwards, okay. But right now, I need you to be really good and really quiet. Can you do that for mommy?"

he nodded as she pulled him to the walk in closet that had a secret door that led to a small room Emmett had built for this specific emergency, they walked in and she set his Coat down and locked the additional door that led outside. Alex walked over to the blue bin with his name on it that held brand new toys thanks to Rose. She walked over to the small refrigerator and grabbed a juice for Alex and handed it to him.

"what do you say?"

"Thank you mommy."

She nodded and smiled, then sat on the couch and turned on the TV that held the security camera's that looked over miles of the Forest and the surrounding of the house. She looked at the top right square and saw Jacob and Seth with Emmitt, Jasper and Edward running alongside them. She looked over to the bottom left and saw a small pack of wolves, 4 to be exact, and didn't recognize any of their colors. She watched as the two groups grew closer and closer. She grew anxious and nearly screamed when the side door leading to Alex's room opened. Rose and Esme walked in holding blankets and a breakfast tray full of assorted food. Esme walked over and put Alex in his lap while he ate the pancakes he so dearly wanted earlier. Rose walked over and sat next to Leah with a frown on her face.

"you're panicking, I can hear your heart racing."

"I can't help it Rose, I'm scared for Jacob and everyone else."

Rose shook her head, "there's nothing to worry about, and they'll be fine. You just need to worry about that baby and calming down."

Leah nodded in agreement, yet knew that it was easier said than done. She looked at Jacob on the screen and saw with dread that around the next curve of trees they would meet the wolves. Trying to get her mind off of the situation, she asked Rose, "where is Bella and Alice?"

Rose pulled back from Alex as he giggled when he fed her a bite of pancake from his fork and she snapped her mouth close while not letting go of the fork. She looked at Leah, "there outside defending the house if the wolves get any closer, or if they…get past the men. We also don't know how many there are exactly, so we need reinforcements here as well as in the woods, which Edward said that Sam is taking care of."

She nodded in understanding then silence reined inside the tiny room as everyone held their breath as their eyes turned to look at the screen. Even Alex seemed to be aware of the enormity of the situation. Rose leaned forward and pulled up the one screen that captured the wolves and their men standing in a clearing facing each other. Turning up the volume was no use, none of them could hear, so they watched as Jacob stepped forward in wolf form and spoke to the wolves. Leah saw him look at the camera with his large brown head as if knowing that she was watching him.

"Damn it Leah, calm down! Carlisle isn't back from the hospital yet, and your heart rate just picked up." Rose snapped.

Leah glared at her and then took some deep breaths. She looked back at the screen and saw Jacob take another step forward as if in threat and felt her heart leap in her throat, Jacob keep your cool, she thought.

All their heads looked up when they saw Carlisle enter the room. He walked over and gave Esme a kiss and Alex a ruffle of his hair. Soon he knelt between Rose and Leah and looked at Leah with concern, "I'm going to administer some relaxing medication that can calm your heart rate and won't harm the baby, would you like it now?"

Leah nodded and then whipped her head around to the screen when she saw Seth move up to guard Jacob's right flank in protection mode. Leah stood and walked over to the TV. and pointed, "zoom in Rose!"

Everyone saw Jasper and Edward move on each side of Emmett, all 5 men becoming tense. Leah could see and recognized Sam and Paul standing just a couple of feet behind their guys for additional protection. The other pack of wolves all stood in a line bearing their teeth in threat.

This isn't good…no, this isn't good at all!

**~Thanks for all the nice comments, I take each one into consideration. Tell me what you like and be honest, what you don't like. Even it's one word, it's greatly appreciated!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Jacob ran through the woods with Seth at his right and the three Cullen boys behind him. Sam was in his head the instant he shifted.

_We sensed 4 near the field by the Cullen's waterfall._

Jacob looked at Seth to transmit the data, he saw Seth nod in acknowledgment. They turned to the left heading in the new direction. He kept thinking of the fear in Leah's eyes when she looked at him from Alex's bed. He heard Seth growl at the memory.

_I know Seth, just keep a cool head._

They were almost at the clearing when they finally saw the wolves entering from 20ft. in front of them.

_Sam, I need you and Paul to watch our backs, but don't let this new pack know._

_Got it, we have the others at the Cullen's, and Embry's working perimeter._

Jacob slowed to a trot, and then to a slow cautious walk as they advanced to the new strange pack. As they made their way towards each other, he began noticing the differences between this new pack and Sam's and his own. They all walked together in a straight line, so you didn't know who the leader was. The wolves were larger than there pups but smaller than Sam and himself. As they came to stand only a few feet from each other, an eerie silence fell over the field and its habitants. The breathing became slower and the wind died down. All that could be heard was the rushing water falling down off the cliff to meet the river below.

Jacob began to speak with his mind, projecting his thoughts like he did with his pack.

_Who are you?_

Nobody answered. Jacob looked up at the camera that was trained on them from the tall tree on the left behind the new wolf pack and then looked away. They continued to stare at each other until finally breaking the silence, Jacob asked a different question.

_What do you want?_

A deep voice entered Jacob's mind, _The Shapshifter female will be our salvation._

Jacob saw red at the idea his wife coming to harm…Leah…nobody was going to touch his girl! Jacob growled low in his throat, Edward mimicking the action behind him, causing everyone else on his side to take a sudden step forward. Seth moved up to guard his right side.

_You won't touch my wife!_

_It's not your wife that we are after…your daughter is the one that is believed to bring us back from the darkness that surrounds us…we need her help. _

Jacob shook his head and felt rather than saw the Cullen boy's move to prepare for attack.

The stranger pack bared their teeth in response to the maneuver. Then the Wolf that was last of the left stepped forward and did the unexpected, he laid down right in front of Jacob in submission, the three other wolves followed their leader and laid down to cover him on each side and behind.

_We come in peace, just please let me explain our situation._

Jacob looked down at the wolf that now lay in front of him, he backed up and relaxed his stance, Seth soon followed suit and Edward explained to Emmitt and Jasper to relax.

_Explain quickly._

The wolf nodded in understanding and sat up, while his pack members stayed down

_Thank you. We are children of the moon and our species has been decimated thanks to the Volturi and their minions._ With the thought, the wolf snarled at the Vampires behind Jacob.

_Please don't insult my friends._

_Friends? There monsters! They've killed our women and children…all that's left of my pack is us four. _

_What does my daughter have to do with it?_ Jacob demanded, wanting to get to the point.

_My brother's mate was a seer; she foresaw a female shapshifter that would liberate my kind from the vampires._

Jacob looked at Edward, who shook his head in confusion. "How is she supposed to do that if she's not even born yet?" Edward asked.

The wolf showed true shock on his face? _What?_ He looked back at one of his members who stood and came forward. His voice was higher pitched that said he was young. _My sister said that the female would be a child with brown skin and brown eyes, and how she will stop the slaughtering of our people and we will once again live in peace and thrive._

Edward stepped forward slowly and spoke again, "My sister is also one to see the future, and the number one rule is the future can change with a single thought or decision."

_How does he know what we are saying?_

_He can read minds…it's annoying, but you get used to it. _

All of a sudden Sam's voice enters his mind. _There's more Jacob, we have two wolves trying to get to the house from the back._

Jacob immediately went on guard, it was a trick. Jacob bared his teeth and the other wolves surrounding their leader stood quickly and went on guard. Their leader was trying to explain.

_Those two are not with us, Romi and Cam are renegades and aren't with us because they don't want peace, they want vengeance. They'll kill anyone that threatens that, including your wife and unborn child._

Jacob face was in shock, all he could think about was Leah and Alex in pain. He turned to Edward; _you three go protect the girls._

Edward nodded and turned with the others and began running back to the house. Sam and Paul who were behind them took up stance next to Jacob for additional protection.

_We can help; we want to protect the child like you. Please, you have to believe me._

Jacob looked at Sam, _what do you think?_

_I think I wouldn't let him near Leah…but…if my family was hurt I would do everything I could to protect them from it again._ Sam looked at Jacob, _even finding a little girl that could help us._ Sam looked at the stranger once again; _I think I would be that desperate._

Jacob nodded in understanding but still wasn't happy that they wanted his daughter. Leah didn't need this stress right now. However if they could see his daughter in their future, that meant that she lived and would be okay, he was starting to feel elated, until he began to worry about Leah again. They didn't say anything about her in the future. He looked over the strange pack again and made a decision.

_Prove to us your intentions and we can go from there._

The leader of the pack nodded his head and turned to his pack to discuss their plan, before too long they turned and began running back from where they came to cut off the two supposed renegades. Jacob turned back. _Let's get to the house, Leah's probably freaking out right now._

***

Leah stood pacing back and forth; her nerves were calmed slightly thanks to the medicine Carlisle gave her. But she was still worried about Jacob. Oh, how she wished she could have been at his side, demanding and looking fearless as they confronted the wolves. Instead she was left here to hide and she hated not knowing what was going on. Jacob and the strange pack had left the clearing a little over 5 minutes ago. What was happening?! She heard a door bang open downstairs.

"That sounds like a Jacob entrance!" she looked at Rose who was holding a sleeping Alex, like his father, no matter what was going on sleep could never elude him. "Didn't that sound like a Jacob entrance?"

Rose snorted, "If you mean did it sound like an idiot walking into a closed door? Then yeah, it was a Jacob entrance."

Leah smiled and walked over to sit down on the couch, but stopped when she heard large footsteps enter her son's room. When the door began opening she saw Black hair and she ran to pull him against her before he could even get his whole body inside.

"Uh Leah, I missed you too, but I can't breathe." Seth said.

Leah stepped back and then pushed him out of the way to see Jacob standing behind him with a lop sided grin, "miss me?" he asked.

She walked up to him inside the closet and kissed his jaw, when he looked down into her eyes he hugged her so tight she wanted to cry at his love for her. "Because for those 20 minutes, I missed you like hell." He whispered to the top of her head.

She pulled back and looked up at him, "I was so scared."

"What? My fierce Leah? The one who broke my nose when I said you looked beautiful while you were pregnant with Alex?"

She nodded and laughed, "My hormones is still my excuse for that one."

He led her out while Seth came out with Alex, and Rose fallowed behind with Esme and Nessie.

They walked down the stairs into the living room where everyone else met up with their loved ones. Jacob led Leah to the couch and had her sit. When Alex looked up to see everyone he reached for Leah and she pulled him down to her side where he once again fell back to sleep, it was still very early for him, she thought. Rose walked to the other side and took the seat while placing a blanket over Leah and Alex. "So explain, what happened and what do they want?" Rose demanded.

Jacob looked at Leah, "they want our little girl, and they believe her to be their savior in the future."

Edward, who was leaning against the arm of the chair Bella sat in, spoke up, "however they were surprised when we advised them she wasn't born yet."

Leah took her free hand and set it on her stomach, "they won't touch her!"

Jacob shook his head, "of course not, none of us would allow it. But they have no more hope except for her and I won't take that away from them." When Leah was about to speak, Jacob placed his hand over hers that continued to lie on her stomach. "Trust me Leah, Edward looked into their thoughts, they've all lost their mates except for the youngest who lost his sister and brother. If anything, we'll let them know they can have a life here in Forks."

Seth spoke up as well, "we can't turn them away Leah when they have nowhere else to go."

She nodded, "Okay, they can stay as long as they don't cause trouble, and, they don't try taking our baby."

"I would never let that happen." Jacob said.

Carlisle smiled, "none of us would." He added.

Finally with silence descending in the room, Alex looked up rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He looked up at Leah and smiled, "Mommy?"

She looked down at him and smiled, "Yes cub?"

"Why does Aunt Alice look weird?"

Everyone's eyes turned to look at Alice, she was having another vision. "There on their way back, but their disappearing."

Edward nodded, "that makes sense, if their future is now intertwined with the Quileute Wolves."

Leah looked at her family of vampires and wolves._ No matter what, she was going to protect her family and whoever these wolves were, she didn't trust them…the children of the moon just yet._

****~Wow! Your comments are so nice, can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter! I introduced new characters, however I haven't decided on trusting them or not.~****

**Quick Question:**

**What should the name of Leah's daughter be? (leave answer in comment)**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Rose would you mind taking Alex up to his room?"

Like usual, any task involving a child had Rose smiling from ear to ear. She nodded and grabbed the sleeping Alex and held him to her chest while she reached down and picked up his G. toy from the couch, she smiled when his hold on her tightened as she bent over to retrieve his toy.

_She would have been a beautiful mother_, Leah thought. She looked around the room when Edward caught her eye. He nodded his agreement.

Jacob sat on the couch and pulled her into his body; she snuggled deep and held her stomach as if willing her daughter to stay inside for protection. Then she sighed, Jacob and Alex never listened to her she didn't see why this kid would.

The entire family in the living room at the Cullen house consisted of herself and Jacob, Quil, Embry, Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. She smiled when she looked around for Seth and noticed him missing, including a certain half breed vampire. Emmitt walked upstairs with Rose to put Alex back to sleep and Bella went to help Esme with some food for everyone while they were waiting for the new wolves to arrive.

At the thought of food her stomach growled. "Someone's hungry." Whispered Jacob in her ear. She nodded her answer and looked at the stairs that led to the kitchen. When Bella began making her descent, she nearly pounced on the vampire holding the tray that was full of brushetta on warm toasted white bread. Instead she nudged Jacob in the ribs with her sharp elbow. After getting his attention, she pointed to the tray making its way to the coffee table in front of them.

"You want some?" he asked.

Her eyebrow lifted at the question, "some? I want the tray."

Embry groaned, "But were all hungry Leah. What about us?"

As Jacob grabbed the tray and held it to her without argument because he obviously knew better, Leah repositioned herself so she could look back and glare at Embry.

"Oh how rude of me, here I am thinking all about myself and your starving. I mean it's not like I'm carrying another human being inside my body or anything, or it's not like I go through moments where I can't even eat because I'm throwing everything up…I'm just so selfish aren't I?"

Towards the end of the sentence he backed up a step with each word thrown at him. "Never mind." He said with a shaky smile.

Leah nodded and with another remark dripping with sarcasm, "oh how kind of you", she then turned back to the tray. She was halfway through when she felt Mother Nature calling with a blow horn. "Jacob, help me up now."

He did as she said but eyed her with concern, "are you alright?"

She nodded and started to make her way to the bathroom, while Embry stayed clear of the pissed off mother to be. However it was at that moment when the wolves decided to arrive with the stranger pack in between them. Not forgetting her mission, she practically ran to the rest of the way, but knew she was wobbling; she wanted to finish her business so she can concentrate on the wolves and what they want with her daughter.

***

Jacob watched Leah wobble to the bathroom quickly. He could hear and smell the pack approaching, the added thunder of paws hitting the ground said that Sam had their new friends with them. He watched Leah stop and listen for a second when she suddenly picked up speed. He smiled, because he loved the way her ass moved when she walked or wobbled in this case. Jacob looked at the tray of Brushetta, Leah had hand fed him some while he nipped her fingers, she giggled and he smiled. He picked up the tray and offered the rest to Embry and Quil who rushed to devour the tray before Leah returned. He heard the rush of water than the door opening; Leah walked back to the couch and glared at the now empty Brushetta tray, when she looked up at Embry he immediately pointed at Quil who still, unfortunately, had a full mouth of the last piece.

Leah shook her head and sat back down. Jacob was now at the door watching the Wolves come to the front yard. Sam walked out of the woods in a pair of cut off jeans.

"They said they can't phase until the moon's light touches their skin." Sam announced as he walked up to Jacob standing on the porch.

They looked at the 4 wolves sitting in a straight line, "which one is the Alfa you suppose?" Jacob asked.

Sam shook his head, "I have no idea, and they all talk as if in command. However the large grey one seems to be the oldest."

Jacob nodded in understanding, "they know we won't say everything, so they're going to keep some of their own secrets", he looked back at Sam before he walked back into the house, "fair enough, I guess." He whispered.

***

Later that night…

Leah walked out with Jacob guiding her to the bench outside on the porch; Rosalie sat with her for additional protection. Both Jacob's and Sam's pack were there, a few were in wolf form while all of Jacob's pack were in human form. The four wolves that were center of attention for the day stood in the center of the yard with nothing but Jean shorts on, except one, who looked to be the oldest with his salt pepper hair color, he was the only one equipped with a brown leather jacket with dark brown fur lining the arm and neck cuffs.

Jacob stood in front of her eyeing the new pack, and then out of the silence the older one began to speak.

"We are aware of your questions, and are willing to answer all of them."

Jacob looked over each and every one of the wolves who now for the first time stood before him in human form, and asked the question that went unanswered earlier in the day, "who are you?"

Salt and Pepper spoke up first, "I am Alexi Shwarppes, and these are my surviving brother's." With that statement, he kneeled and bowed his head as if in prayer. He stayed that way as the tall well built man who looked to be Emmitt's size began to speak.

"I am Eric Shwarppes, Alexi's younger brother." Again he kneeled and bowed his head.

The third man who resembled Seth in his tall and pointy self and obviously the youngest, spoke up, "I am Thomas Girgovich", and he also kneeled and bowed.

The fourth man was the most regal of them all; he stood with his chin held high and his body rigid with strength and lean muscle. As Leah waited for him to step forward, she saw who he reminded her of, Jacob.

"I am Prince Dimitri, the only survivor of the royal family of Ayan", and with that his powerful body gracefully fell to the ground and kneeled before Jacob and Leah as if they were his king and Queen.

Jacob nodded and leaned back against the post, "uh-ha, okay so then what is it our daughter is supposed to do exactly that saves your butt?"

Prince Dimitri stood up and signaled for the others to stand as well, that told Jacob right there who the Alfa was. Dimitri walked forward and stood closer to Leah and Jacob, "the prediction is that a young girl with the blood of two wolves, from a tribe in the America's would set the freedom of the wolf free in us all, darkness will fade and never return for many lifetimes. The girl will be our salvation."

Leah walked up to stand beside Jacob, "she's not even born yet, did this prediction tell you how old she was supposed to be?"

Prince Demitri shook his head, "regretfully no, Thomas's sister was poisoned with Vampire venom and was fighting the poison as she experienced her last vision. Her last words were, 'she will be the first'."

"First for what?" Leah asked anxiously.

Alexi, who Leah still thought of as salt and pepper, stepped forward, "were not sure, but we have a few women and children that are hiding in fear of another attack, and we were told where to find the girl and what she will do for our people. The description of who she is matches your daughter, and the pull we feel towards her is like no other we've experienced yet."

Sam stepped forward and asked a question, "what about the 2 men we sent you after, why would they jeopardize their chance at peace?"

"If you lost your mate and children, tell me, what would be going through your head right now?" asked Dimitri in his smooth voice.

Sam clenched and unclenched his fists at the thought of losing his wife Emily and there little boy.

Dimitri nodded, "exactly. We were able to get Cam down. He won't be a problem anymore. However Romi was able to escape."

"Romi is very smart and cunning, he can be a threat", Emmitt size Eric said and then looked at Jacob, "your woman and our hope needs protection, I offer mine."

Jacob nodded, "I appreciate any help you can give us with the stray."

Jacob looked down at Leah and pulled her closer to him when he felt her shiver, he kissed the top of her head as she leaned in and kissed his exposed throat and leaned her cheek against his pounding heart. He looked over the top of her head in thought and then turned back to Dimitri and held his hand out.

"I will allow you to stay, and there is a cabin up the ways that has enough bedrooms for you four. I won't turn you away, but I won't just let anyone come up to me and ask me to hand my daughter over to them. We'll help you in any way we can however be mindful we have to think of our mates and children's safety as well. Understood?"

Prince Dimitri took the offer hand that Jacob held out to him, and Jacob's pack along with Sam's stood and watched as an Alliance was struck between the Quileute wolves and the Royal house of Ayan Werewolves in a firm handshake on the front yard of a vampire's domain.

Leah watched the handshake take place and looked up Jacob's eyes as they turned around and went back inside to the house. "Do you think we can trust them?" she whispered.

His shoulder's shrugged and he looked down kissing her on the forehead, "time will tell, baby…only time will tell."

*****~This chapter was the hardest because your officialy introduced to the new pack. Hope you enjoyed, please review. Also, I loved all the names submitted for Leah and Jacobs daughter and you'll find out which one I picked in chapter 8 with a special thanks to the winner. Hugs~*****


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"Is there anything else you need Mrs. Black" asked a very eager young Thomas who was part of the royal Ayan pack and who made it his personal mission to grant Leah's every wish. He kneeled in front of her where he just placed a pillow beneath her feet and looked up at her with adoration in his young green eyes.

"Um, no Thomas, thank you. That will be all." Leah replied. She had tried for the most part to inform Thomas that while she was in the Cullen's house, she would be safe. And it was true; trying to get inside to her without clearance from Jacob was like trying to break into fort Knox. She had some minor pains due to her stress from that last couple of weeks which caused Jacob to freak out and place her under house arrest, and not allow anyone to see her who could stress her out unnecessarily. Also a miracle had happened at the point, Rosalie Cullen agreed with Jacob Black. _Traitor_. Thomas tried to make her happy as much as possible while Jacob and the others worked out strategies for catching the stray, Romi.

Thomas nodded and walked over to the window where Alex was sitting and playing with his action figures. He knelt down and picked up the G. that was missing his arm and leg from his body. Thomas began to try and put the pieces back together.

Leah studied him in the light and finally wanted to know exactly what happened that had caused all of this hardship and pain. "Thomas, can I ask you a very important question?"

He nodded and came to sit next to her on the couch while he continued to fiddle with the toy, "Sure anything Mrs. Black."

"You know you can call me Leah?"

He nodded, "I know Mrs. Black…umm, is that what you wanted to ask?"

"Oh no, it was more important than that", she said and looked over at Alex across the room to make sure he was occupied. "What happened? I mean, how did this all come about?"

Thomas looked at her swollen stomach for a moment, "I'm not sure you should here this right now, Mrs. Black."

She looked deep into his eyes, "please?" she asked.

He nodded and looked into his lap where his hands fidgeted with the toy, and began his story, "it was 8 months ago when my sister had a vision of darkness and death…"

***

"Hey little brother, why don't you stop messing with that radio? It's broken and…" her voice trailed off as she stared into space.

Thomas looked up from his desk where he was working on fixing their father's old turn dial radio, when she stopped speaking. "Anna? What do you see?"

She fell to the ground from the extent of the vision and its meaning, she looked up at Thomas and smiled, she whispered, "you'll be safe little brother."

Her words were cryptic, but she informed him that he would know everything soon at the next council meeting. He agreed to stop pestering her as long as she rested until then. She had agreed but did so reluctantly.

That night as Thomas was running patrol, he came across a sweet sickly scent that made him stop in his tracks and freeze. Russia had a few vampire covens, yet most knew to keep their distance since the peace treaty that was signed over 100 years ago between the royal house of Ayan and the Volturi. He immediately turned and made his way back to their village to let Dimitri and the others know. However as he grew closer to the break in the woods near his home, he began to smell smoke…that's when he heard the screams. Pushing against the cold muddy aground for all he was worth to pick up speed was nearly impossible thanks to the rains earlier that day. He was only a few miles now, the screaming and smell of smoke, and the scent of vampire was starting to become overwhelming, and the fresh smell of…blood! _Please god no_! He chanted over and over in his head, hoping god will hear his prayers and just let this be a dream.

As he broke through the trees, chaos rained down upon his village, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He looked towards his home that was on the end of the street. The fire had yet to touch it. Staying in wolf form he made it to the middle of the street when Eric was thrown at him from the side.

_Eric, are you alright?!_

_Just peachy, find Alexi and get as many people out of here as you can._ And with that last thought he ran at the Vampire that threw him out to the street. Thomas heard growling and then limbs being ripped apart.

He continued his effort to reach his house when Alexi entered his mind, _Thomas! Where are you?_

_I'm on my way to my house to get my sister, where are you?_

There was an eerie silence and then Dimitri entered his mind, _were already there, hurry Thomas._

Thomas didn't like the way Dimitri sounded and while dodging the chaos in the streets, he finally made it to the front door. Running up the steps to his sister's room, he shifted as he made it to her door, walking in completely naked. Thank god however that it was a full moon and they could become wolves at will tonight.

All thoughts fled from his mind when he saw in the middle of the room 5 wolves standing around his sister's bed.

"Anna!" he yelled and came to her side.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri, I wasn't…aware of wh-when they were coming…I knew it was soon, just not…this soon…I'm sor-sorry-"

Dimitri reached down and grabbed her other hand opposite of Thomas, "sshh Anna, you did everything you could. Just rest." he said and then stood and walked to the corner with the other wolves knowing that Thomas could hear.

"She was bitten and the venom is traveling fast through her system" Alexi informed the group and all their heads turned when they heard Thomas gasp. They watched as he laid his head against their entwined hands, his dark warm palm and her pale and growing colder hand. Alexi continued, "we've lost nearly all the royal family except for Dimitri, and we were able to get the surviving women and children to safety. The soldiers are working on getting the fire under control, and it looks like the Volturi has fled after their brief destruction of our land."

Dimitri stepped forward, "Romi, Cam and Joseph will go through the village and look for any turns. Alexi and I will take care of Anna."

Everyone nodded in silent agreement when Eric walked in, "I couldn't find anymore Volturi, but I should let you know, that the powerful force they sent in decimated our entire pack. I couldn't find anyone alive-"

Screaming came from the bed as Anna came off so quickly that everyone rushed forward to catch a limb and set her back down without hurting her. "she looked off into space until her eyes settled on Dimitri, "A young girl with the blood of two wolves, from an Ancient tribe in a strong land will set the wolf in us free, darkness will fade and never return for many lifetimes. The girl will be our salvation."

She relaxed all of her muscles at once and her head lolled to the side yet she was still whispering, Dimitri leaned down to hear the rest, yet Thomas couldn't hear, not with the sound of the fire roaring outside. Dimitri looked shocked by whatever it was she told him as he leaned away from her. Thomas was curious, but before he could ask anything, he could hear her heart rate slowing. The wolf gene inside was dying and therefore killing her. She looked over at Thomas and smiled, as her eyes drifted close, her hand that was gripping his started to become loose until finally becoming lax and her eyes shut forever.

Thomas looked down at his sister, his last surviving relative and held her body close to his as he cried for the sister that will never see him become a man. Everyone backed away and gave them space. Dimitri had ordered Eric to go with Romi, Cam and Joseph. Alexi and Dimitri were pulling Thomas away from the body of his sister and out the door of his home when Eric cam stumbling back up to them with a silent Joseph over his back.

"Romi and Cam, don't want peace, not when their mates and children won't be a part of it. There going after the child to stop it from happening."

Alexi came to stand at Joseph's hanging head, "what happened?"

"We fought when we said we weren't going to turn our backs on our prince. They didn't like that and said a few choice words and attacked. Joseph didn't make it…he died protecting me from them. There gone Prince Dimitri, gone from us and gone in the head as well, it's a wild look in their eyes that I saw."

Prince Dimitri nodded and began walking down the street of their once peaceful village and home. At the end he turned around and looked at the 3 remaining survivors, he bowed his head and then looked up at the sky and stared at the full moon. "if it was their mission to destroy this girl, then it will now be ours to protect her."

Thomas looked up at his fearless leader and nodded, willing to carry out his dying sister's last prophecy. Dimitri walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder…

***

"…and he said, 'your sister did not die in vain, she has in her own way already brought peace of mind to our people, she has brought hope', and at that moment we never separated and spent the rest of our time tracking your tribe down, and here we are."

When Thomas finally looked up at her face, it was to see tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks. "oh please don't cry Mrs. Black, Mr. Black will be awfully angry."

Leah placed her hand on Thomas's and guided it to her large stomach, "this child is already special to me, you must understand why I wouldn't want her to be burden with the future of an entire civilization, right?"

Thomas nodded, "of course, I would never want this on a child, I only want peace for everyone."

She brought his hand up higher so he could feel the baby kicking; a smile began to spread across his face in awe. "please Thomas, always remember she's just a little girl."

"Always Mrs. Black." He stood and walked over to hand the now fixed toy back to Alex who was still quietly playing. She stood and motioned that she would return shortly, he nodded in understanding and began playing with Alex. She looked at his profile and noticed how young he looked and at the moment how innocent, he's seen too much in his short life.

Leah walked out into the hallway and nearly ran into her tall husband. When she realized it was him, she grabbed him around the waist and began to cry silently, so that Thomas wouldn't here.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Is the baby coming? please baby, tell me what's wrong before I go insane! Is Alex okay?"

She nodded at all of his questions, "Just hold me, I'm emotional right now."

He nodded and rubbed her back as he led her to their room down the hall. Helping her to sit on the edge of the bed and then climbing on behind her, he pulled her down so that he could wrap his arm around her tummy and place his hand over the spot he knew his daughter loved to kick. He nuzzled her neck and placed kisses along from top of her chin to the bottom of her shoulder. "I love you and Alex and this baby more than anything in the entire world. Did you know that?"

She nodded and he continued to whisper in her ear, "and you know I won't let anything happen to any of you, no matter what the consequence to me or anyone else."

She stayed silent as she listened to him. "I know that's selfish, but I feel like I would be lost without you and our children, so please Leah, always stay safe for me…please."

She turned over so she could look at his face, she brought her hands up to cup his chin, "that goes the same for you mister, I need you too much here. So you try and keep your pretty butt safe too."

"You think my butt is pretty?" he asked with a grin on his face.

She smiled and kissed him on the brow, nose, ear, neck, cheek and finally those warm luscious lips. They held each other and tried for that moment to forget what was waiting for them and their children outside, they wanted to let all the pain and fear from the past 2 weeks dissolve while they held onto one another for dear life.

They kissed and they touched, until a howl interrupted their paradise that they had cocooned themselves in for the past few moments. Both pairs of eyes turned to look outside and see the full moon staring back at them.

One thing was for sure, that no matter how much they tried to forget what was happening around them, it always came back in a haunting lullaby of a wolfs howl.

*****~I know it's a sad chapter, but I felt the story of the new pack needed to be told. I didn't want to go too deep, because I wanted to get back to Leah and Jacob, they are my main characters. **

**Also, I laughed when I noticed that last chapter I misspelled Alpha with Alfa- Thanks for pointing that out in a comment…see these comments are important, keep them coming please!~*****


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The moon was high in the sky, when Leah and Jacob made it downstairs where Sam and Dimitri were waiting for them. Alexi walked in through the front door as they stepped off the last step.

"Where is Thomas" asked Alexi.

Jacob nodded up the stairs, "with my son Alex."

Leah looked at the men. There was concern, fear, tension and even courage over all their faces. "What's wrong?"

Dimitri looked down at her stomach and then back up to her eyes, "we need to get you out of here now; Romi is on his way as we speak."

"She will be safe here; we have 3 entire packs as her guard. One lone wolf won't break through that." Jacob informed as he pulled Leah behind him for safety.

Dimitri nodded in understanding, "then let's set our plan into motion." He turned to Alexi, "ready Eric and yourself, for tonight we take down our brother once and for all."

"What about Thomas?" Alexi asked.

Leah interrupted the conversation before Dimitri could reply. "Thomas is a really good protector, please let him stay here…he's still young."

Dimitri nodded, understanding that Thomas could be scarred deeply due to his young age. Killing your brother to defend your future is not the way a boy should become a man.

Jacob walked Leah back upstairs to the sitting room where the boys were, they could hear Thomas and Alex playing and laughing. They stooped right in front of the door before entering and turned to each other. She rested her head against his chest and could feel his heart pounding. She felt him kiss the top of her head. His hands came up to cup her face and made her look at him. "It's one wolf, what are you afraid of?"

She couldn't answer him; her throat closed up and became too tight to utter a single word. She leaned up and kissed him and held his face between her hands. "I love you, see you soon." She then turned around and walked inside the room and closed the door behind her. She looked up to see Alex run to her in excitement.

"Mommy!" he yelled happily and then giggled when she bent over to tickle him.

Thomas stood up and walked over to pick Alex up and throw him over his shoulder. He looked down at Leah with concern, "is everything all right?" he asked.

"Of course, the packs are going to trap the stray wolf…they um…asked that you stay behind and guard us." She looked down because she was too emotional to look him in the eyes. "That's if it's okay with you?"

Thomas nodded and put Alex down. Alex looked up at the two silent adults. "Can I have ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds good to me, let's go." She reached out her hand and Alex took it excitedly. Thomas walked around and opened the door to walk them to the kitchen in safety. Esme and Bella were there already cooking something up for when the wolves returned.

Esme walked over and picked Alex up to place him on her hip, "what can I get for you sir?"

"Well, we did come here for ice cream…is that spaghetti?" Leah asked as she leaned over and inhaled the rich scent of tomato sauce.

Esme nodded and grabbed a plate for Bella to scoop some up for Leah as she stood there salivating over the pot. Alex frowned, "I still want ice cream mommy."

Leah nodded, "are you sure? This spaghetti has meatballs."

His eyebrows went up at the word meatballs and looked at Esme with his puppy dog brown eyes, "can I have meatballs too?"

Bella laughed and grabbed him to set him down in a chair with a plate of spaghetti with meatballs in front of him, "how about you eat this first and if you have room, then you can have ice cream for dessert. Okay?"

Alex took a bite of a large meatball and said around a full mouth, "okay, Aunt Bella, but I want lots of ice cream."

"Sure sweetie." Leah said and shook her head. Everyone except Bella and Esme dug in to the Italian cuisine. Nessie walked in shortly to build herself a plate and sat next to Thomas. Everything was quiet until Seth ran through the door and scaring everybody half to death.

Leah dropped her fork, "Jesus Seth, what the hell is wrong?"

Seth walked in half naked and looked at Leah, "Jacob sent me here to help protect if need be, so far Romi has eluded us and Jacob is getting nervous because we haven't caught him yet."

"I'll catch him!" Alex yelled and ran out the door into the woods.

"Alex!" everyone yelled. Two and a half vampires and three wolves couldn't catch him. He was the child of two pure blood wolves; he was fast thanks to his mother's genes, but not as strong as an adult wolf.

Leah was up and began walking out the front door until Thomas grabbed her hand. Seth and the others had already run out into the woods after him.

"Thomas let me go, that's my baby boy out there!" she screamed at him.

"I understand that Leah, but I need to protect you at all costs." He said in a sad voice not letting his grip on her arm lighten.

She looked Thomas in the eyes, "then stay with me, that's fine. But I'm not leaving my son out there alone!" She then looked out the door, "what if it was your sister?"

She knew that wasn't fair of her, but she needed to convince him to go out there with her. His grip faltered and then altogether released. He walked past her and looked outside waiting for the sound of Alex's laughter at being caught. When only silence greeted him, he turned back to Leah. "Stay by my side at all times, do you understand?"

She nodded and followed him outside. The wind had picked up and was blowing the branches of the trees as if willing them to bend and break. The more the wind blew, the deeper they walked into the woods, and the further they walked, the more scared for Alex she felt.

"Thomas, why don't you shift and put out there that Alex had run off alone."

He nodded in agreement and exploded into wolf form not worrying about his clothes being ripped to shreds. When he looked up at her and shook his large wolf head, she knew he meant that they haven't found him yet. She wasn't going to cry or get emotional, she needed a clear head and to keep her concentration. They were near a tiny clearing in the woods when a sudden pain hit her in her lower abdomen. Thomas had shifted back immediately.

"Mrs. Black! Are you okay?" he asked frightened. As he knelt down to help her back up to her feet, a large body slammed into him from the side. His head came down on a tree stump causing a loud crack to rent the air.

Leah looked down at Thomas as the large shape that attacked him stood up and away from the now silent and unmoving Thomas. The dark shape approached her slowly. She scooted back and away from the shape as pain consumed her body. "Please…" she begged and Leah Clearwater Black never begged for anything. However the life of her daughter was too important for her to hold onto her pride now.

The dark shape didn't say anything, but only continued to advance on her trembling frame. Her body wanted to shift to protect itself, however, the body also at this very moment wanted to give birth. Her labor pains were coming on stronger now.

_Jacob!_

She began to pray to god and Taha Aki for protection. The large wolf was close enough now for her to make out his features and to see the look in his eyes. What she saw when the wolf looked at her made her remember what Thomas had explained earlier, "…_it's a wild look in their eyes_…"she saw that look as the wolf gazed at her. Then she watched in horror as he raised himself up and then charged at her the rest of the distance between them, she held her arms around her stomach as if to try and protect the child wanting to be free, she then closed her eyes and waited. Seconds ticked by and she knew she would feel the death blow at any moment, until she heard a large growl that she recognized all too easily.

Her eyes snapped open as a large russet colored wolf jumped over her body from behind and slammed into the stray wolf. The other wolves soon followed and began tearing the wolf to pieces. Jacob turned around and padded back over to her, a small whine emanating from his throat as he nudged her with his large head.

She grabbed him around his shoulders and began to cry into his fur. Soon his fur became human flesh and she felt Jacob wrap his arms around her trembling body. As soon as they began to calm down, her breathing slowed and she watched as Embry and Quil grabbed Thomas's limp body and carted it back to Dr. Carlisle to set the bones straight before they healed. Jacob stood and bent over to pick up Leah in his arms, until she arched her back and cried out in pain. The contractions had died down a bit but were back now at full force. Jacob knelt back down and made her lean back against his chest. All the other wolves stood around her in shock. A large grey and brown wolf entered the clearing and stopped to look at the situation, Dimitri turned to the wolf on his right who left quickly only to arrive a minute later with Dr. Carlisle on his heels.

Leah was panting and trying to complete her breathing exercises. Jacob held her hand and only winced every time she had a strong contraction. Soon Embry and Quil had returned with Rosalie, Esme and Seth. The rest of their group stayed behind to help Edward with Thomas.

Leah looked up at Jacob over her shoulder, "Alex?"

Quil answered, "He was in the meadow pretending he was a G., he's back at the house and Nessie refuses to give him ice cream."

Relief rushed through Leah and she sagged against Jacob as she waited for Carlisle to check her out. Leah looked around and became self conscious. "Jacob? Do you think you can send the packs away? Please?"

He looked up to see Sam's pack in a corner opposite of Dimitri's pack, and then to his left were the vampires while on his right was his pack. All eyes were on Leah to perform the magic trick of the night, pushing a human out of her body. Well, not if he had anything to say about it. "Everyone except the vamps and Seth, leave…now!"

They all nodded in agreement and Embry and Quil looked relieved, there were some things they didn't want to see. Dimitri turned back only once to look at Leah, he turned around and walked back up to her and bowed before her like he did 2 weeks ago when they were introduced, except now he was in wolf form. His two pack mates stood behind him and followed suit. Once finished, they turned and walked back into the woods towards their cabin.

"All right Leah, I hope you're ready. You're going to give birth right here, right now. We don't have time to get you to the house." Carlisle said as he began to get out his medical supplies. Esme and Rosalie were there and cleared the hair from her face and made calming noises to help her calm down. Little did they know that Jacob did that all on his own by just holding her in his arms. Leah looked back at Jacob again; he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Seth came over and sat next to Jacob, "how ya doin' Sis?"

Leah gave him a scowl that should have burned his body to a crisp on the spot, "Are you effing serious?! How the hell do you think I'm doing Seth?! Did you expect me to say 'just effing peachy'?!" she yelled back at him in answer.

He turned red and bowed his head in shame, "sorry," he mumbled. It was just to mush for Leah to see her brother like that. "Oh Seth, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you…you forgive me?" she asked with sweetness.

His head came up with a huge lop sided smile on his face, "of course Leah, just promise me you'll name the baby after me and we'll be even." The smile died on her face and she felt another contraction coming. Right before it hit she looked up at Jacob, "kill him for me please?" she asked.

He nodded, "anything for the mother of my children."

Rosalie looked at Seth and laughed, "Ha-ha, guess you're not going to reproduce kid."

Seth looked startled and stood up, "I'll go check on Alex."

Carlisle came back to Leah after the last contraction, "All right Leah here we go."

***

Off in the distance the wolves with their sensitive hearing stilled, when in the now calm night, they heard a baby crying off in the distance. One pack heard the sound of a new family member coming into this world, while the other heard their salvation.

***

Leah held her new daughter close to her chest, her hands held the tiny body, while Jacob's hands were under Leah's for support. They made it back to the house shortly before the sun began to rise. Everyone was told to give the family some time to rest and that they could come back later in the day to see the new addition to the Black household. Jacob leaned down and nuzzled Leah's cheek, "What do we call our princess?"

Leah looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled, "I thought about this one for a while…I want the name Hope in there somewhere." She looked back up at Jacob and smiled, "what do you think?"

He smiled, "alright, but why Hope?"

She looked down at her beautiful daughter who has three entire wolf packs that are willing to kill for her safety and happiness, "because like Dimitri said she is their only Hope, and she was my only hope when I was in those woods about to face death."

Jacob nodded and rested his head on her shoulder as they both gazed down at the new addition to their family. Alex woke early and came to get up on the bed to get a good look at his new sister. "She looks like Grandpa Billy, all wrinkly."

Leah laughed, "Well she won't always."

Alex petted her soft head very gently like Jacob showed him and then looked up at Leah, "What's her name mommy?"

Leah smiled at her son, "Alex, meet Roslyn Hope Black."

*****~Special thanks to Ozzie13 for the name Roslyn! All the others were really good and it was hard to decide, but as suggested I listened to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull, I fell in love with the name (and the song…lol).**

*****~All of your reviews are appreciated and I enjoy them so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always…REVIEW! YAY!**

*****~A small note regarding the next chapter is that I will be jumping ahead a few years. Don't worry not to many.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Sunrises were always special; they signaled the beginning of a new day. The sun would rise and melt away the dark and dampness of each night. A sunrise always meant you could start over, and if you messed up again, you could try the next day or the next. Stillness overcame the woods as the sun began to rise. It felt as if everything and everyone was holding their breath trying not to ruin the beautiful moment of the sun gifting its warmth to the life on earth. Leah felt that the only thing more beautiful than a sunrise was her family. How peaceful it was to be held by Jacob in bed near the large floor to ceiling windows of their home overlooking the forest waking up.

"Mommy!" came a shrill high pitched voice.

Okay, maybe not so peaceful. She felt Jacob grin against her hair and laugh as they listened to the tiny feet slamming against the floor of the hallway in their rush to get their parents' bedroom door. When the door handle began to rattle in an attempt to open, Leah groaned and rolled over to bury her face in Jacob's chest.

"Mommy? Let me in!" said a too loud voice for so early in the morning.

"You can't deny her." Jacob whispered next to her ear.

Leah snorted, "I have more resilience than you do."

Jacob scoffed, "please, a bulldozer can't make me get out of this bed right now."

"Daddy?" the voice said, now softer.

"Daddy? Don't you love me anymore?"

Jacob immediately pushed the covers back and sat up, Leah placed her hand on his arm, "bulldozer huh?" she whispered

"She is a bulldozer." He whispered back.

"Stay strong Jacob. There are other wolves in this house she'll get to make her pancakes."

He cocked his brow at her with a grin on his face, "how do you know she wants pancakes?"

"I'm hungry mommy…let's make pancakes!" she said excited all of a sudden as the idea occurred to her.

Leah out a sigh and grinned at Jacob as she pulled him back down to her on the bed, "I know, because she's your daughter." She whispered in his ear and giggled as he kissed her neck.

The door handle rattled again. They stayed still and held their breath. They exhaled when they heard her tiny footsteps retreating.

Leah looked up at Jacob above her, "who do you think will cave in and get up at…" she looked over at the clock, "…6:47am to make chocolate chip pancakes?"

He shrugged and leaned down and began trailing kisses from her collarbone all the way up to her earlobe and gently bit down, bringing a gasp from Leah's lips. "She'll probably call Dimitri; the man is putty in her hands."

Her hand traveled up his back and griped his shoulder as he kissed her passionately and began pulling up her tank top that she wore to bed. When he tickled her side, she laughed out loud and put her hand over her mouth to stay quiet.

He growled in her ear, "I'm hungry too Leah" as he nipped her shoulder.

"I know. I really want pancakes too." She said in surrender.

He growled at her misunderstanding and they laughed together as he explained physically exactly what he was hungry for.

***

"Dimitri?" the small voice asked through the door.

He rolled over and stretched. Sitting up in bed he shook his head of sleep and pulled on a pair of shorts. He had the mansion built when Roslyn was born, so his pack and he could live in a more comfortable space. Jacob and Leah built their side of the home to their tastes when he asked for them to move in to afford additional protection of the children, Jacob agreed as long as his pack was also welcomed to move in. Embry and Seth took the offer and had their own rooms built in another wing. Quil had chosen to stay with his mother so that he could also be near Clair.

Dimitri stood up and walked over to the ornately carved wooden doors, brought all the way from Russia to make him and his pack feel more at home. There were over 17 rooms and suites, 2 full scale kitchens, 7 car garage, one pool and smaller homes and cottages darting through the landscape that held the survivors of that tragic night 6 years ago.

Dimitri had an agreement with the elders and Jacob for allowing his people to come on their land and live. Dimitri pledged his life and loyalty to the Quilet's safety, in return for the protection of his people. Only a handful, four families to be exact were left to make the move to America. The Royal house of Ayan was decimated and he was the only surviving heir, his tribe had suffered a great loss, but over the years with the Quilet's help, they were able to move on and restart their lives. The Volturi were still a threat, always looking over one's shoulder could have anyone paranoid. The only thing that brought true relief and peace to his life is the little girl calling his name softly on the other side of the door.

"What's the password?" he asked through the door.

Silence filled the air until a whisper came from near the keyhole in the handle, "butterflies."

He smiled, and whispered back, "I thought it was daises?"

No longer whispering she answered back, "No, I want it to be butterflies."

He opened the door, "okay I guess I can accept that. What can I do for you my lady?"

She looked up at him, her big brown eyes rimmed with thick black lashes, her black hair falling to her waist in soft curls. She wore her Barbie nightshirt and pink slippers with the head of a wolf on each foot.

She had a frown on her face with her bottom lip pocked out in a pout, "mommy and daddy won't wake up and I want pancakes with chocolate chips…now."

He leaned down and picked her up and placed her on his back for a piggy back ride. She patted his head. He didn't make pancakes very well, so that meant it was time for round two of waking Leah and Jacob, because anything his girl wanted, she got.

Walking to the other side of the mansion, he walked up to the door and knocked softly. He heard giggling come to a halt inside. He groaned inward, of course that's what they were doing. He really didn't want to interrupt them. Roslyn leaned over his shoulder and gave her own more forceful knock, "mommy, were hungry…please?"

He heard a sigh in defeat from inside and the padding of feet across the room towards the door. The lock clicked and the handle turned. Leah opened the door and stepped outside and grabbed Roslyn from Dimitri's back placing her on her hip. Shutting the door behind her, she looked at Dimitri in the eyes and said, "You will learn to make pancakes once and for all, follow me."

He nodded and followed obediently. Walking towards the kitchen, Alex poked his 11 year old head out the door, "pancakes?" he asked.

Leah nodded and he followed behind her. The line grew to involve Thomas, Seth and Embry as they made their way to the kitchen. Leah showed Dimitri how to mix the batter and what went in and how much. Seth began pulling out plates and silverware while Thomas poured the juice and milk. Embry sat down with Roslyn in his lap and Alex sitting next to him chatting about the new playstation game Uncle Emmet purchased for him.

Roslyn interrupted Leah who was explaining to Dimitri how to flip pancakes with a loud laugh that had everyone turning. In the doorway stood Jacob holding Roslyn upside down over his large shoulder. She giggled when he turned around looking for her. "Daddy I'm behind you." She yelled.

"Where I can't find you, I see your legs, but where is that beautiful face?" he asked and then when he saw Leah standing with her apron on he walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips, "well, I found one." He whispered.

He sat Roslyn down on the stool at the breakfast bar, "there you are munchkin." And kissed her on the forehead. He walked over to Alex and ruffled his hair.

Leah looked over at Jacob and bit her lip, all the males in the room aside from Alex were shirtless, and though every single one of them came equipped with an eight pack she had eyes only on the Alpha. She looked at Dimitri who grinned, "I think I know what I and Roslyn interrupted. I get the basics of pancake mixing, if you wanted to, um…finish your morning…" he blushed and Leah smiled. She pulled off her apron and placed it around Dimitri's neck.

Walking up to Jacob who was leaning over Alex who was looking at a cheat book for one of his video games, she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Jacob looked up and smiled at her and went to look back at the book, Leah waited, she loved the man, but he was sometimes slow as hell when it came to reading her. He looked back at her again more slowly when she didn't move. She cocked her head towards the door and grinned; he looked up and realized nobody was paying them any attention. Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the door and to the staircase, swinging her up into his arms he took the stairs two at a time up to their bedroom. Once they entered and slammed the door, everyone was forgotten.

Downstairs, Embry looked at Seth and groaned, "I so don't want to see what's going to be in their minds when they phase." Seth nodded in agreement and a visible shutter went through his body as he sat down to eat his pancakes. Dimitri and Thomas sat down with them.

"How's Leah doing now that she's phasing again?" Dimitri asked.

"Pretty good for someone who hasn't exploded out of their skin in years." Embry answered only to be chastised by Roslyn.

"Shh, Ladies and gentlemen are not supposed to talk with their mouth full." She said around a large bite of pancake. And when she thought nobody was watching her, she put her hand up to the fork to help get the rest of the large piece in her mouth.

Alex talked around a large piece in his mouth, "good thing were not ladies and gentlemen."

Everyone including Roslyn nodded in agreement.

A knock at the door and the sweet scent in the air had everyone looking up from their meal. Roslyn screeched loudly and climbed out of her chair, running to the door, "Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmet!"

Dimitri ran after her and caught her up on his shoulder before she got to the door. He opened to see the blond with her mate and Alice walking up the front steps. Their faces grim. Rose walked in and grabbed Roslyn who was reaching for her. Emmet caught Alex as he ran towards him. Alice walked in and looked at Dimitri.

"What is it?" he asked solemnly.

"Where's Leah and Jacob?" she asked averting her gaze from his eyes.

"Upstairs…what happened? What did you see?"

She looked pulled from wanting to tell Jacob and Leah first to spitting everything out now, Alice looked up at Dimitri's face and into his green eyes, "the Volturi are coming for you and us, I don't know how, but they've discovered where you are and the Volturi on their way as we speak."

Dimitri cursed under his breath so the children wouldn't hear, "I guess it was too much to ask for some peace." He said to nobody in particular.

Roslyn wiggled herself out of Rose's arms and walked over to Dimitri and tugged on his shirt to get his attention. When he looked down at her and smiled she put her hands up to be pulled into his arms. She patted his cheek in affection and smiled, "I won't let them hurt you, I promise." She said and then hugged him tightly. He pulled her to him and inhaled the scent of her. He didn't want his future to depend on a little girl of six years. For the first time in 6 years, he was truly scared, not because of the guards coming for his tribe, not because he may die in battle, no he was scared for a whole different reason, a whole other person. Dimitri, Prince of Ayan was scared for the girl who had imprinted on him at birth, the one he would give his life for and gladly, the one in his arms at this moment, Roslyn.

***

Leah walked downstairs with a very satisfied smile upon her face. Jacob was tired and exhausted after this morning's events. They were starved after all their activity, she pulled on the tie to her rob a little tighter as she walked into the large kitchen. When you had a pack of wolves living in your house, you knew where they spend most of their time. She tried not to blush as she saw Rose and Emmet with Alice sitting at the table with everyone else. However when she looked at their faces, she knew something was wrong, the smile died in her lips.

"What happened?"

*****~so I'm sure you noticed we jumped a few years ahead, and yes I had Roslyn imprint on Dimitri, hello? Who doesn't want a prince? Okay besides Bella, but I didn't ask her. Lol. Jacob and Leah have a few more chapters to go until their drama free for good, let's just hope they get through the battle unscathed...and together...alive...(evil laugh) We'll see! Please review. Thanks!!!~****


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Why are they coming here?" Jacob asked as he sat in the kitchen with his pack. Dimitri sat across from him with his pack standing behind him with their arms crossed over their chests. Sam was at the table with his boys guarding the door and the younger ones running patrol. Leah was at his right, between him and Dimitri, she continued to chew on her bottom lip while gripping Jacob's arm under the table. Seth was upstairs with Nessie; they were in charge of Alex and Roslyn for the moment. The vamps were all here, Carlisle at the table with Esme standing behind him in support. Alice was next to him with Jasper holding her hand. The others were seated further down the table, silent.

Carlisle looked up at Jacob at his question, "Do you remember when the Volturi were here with their wives?"

Jacob and Leah nodded. Carlisle looked at Alice and then back to continue. "If you noticed, Marcus was alone for that trip…there was no wife at his side."

Jacob shook his head at Carlisle's words, "what does that have to do with my family?"

"Nothing, it has everything to do with his family." Carlisle said as his head nodded towards Dimitri, who looked up at Carlisle in confusion.

"Were you never told why your people were hunted?" Alice asked softly.

Dimitri shrugged, "we assumed it was because we were a threat to their existence."

Carlisle shook his head, "it was because Marcus' wife was killed by one of your kind. Ever since then he and his brothers have been on a war path with your people."

Alexi stepped forward and everyone turned their heads up to look at him, "they killed one of us first."

Dimitri looked up shock, "you knew why we were being hunted and you didn't say anything?"

"What could I say your highness? We will still be hunted no matter what anyone knows." Alexi said, defending himself.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes on his second in command, "explain now." He demanded.

"Your great grandfather, Prince Roland was in love with one of his general's daughter's. They were secretly meeting in the woods for months and he once said that he would marry her. However one night on his way to meet her, before he reached their spot, he heard her scream…" Alexi closed his eyes as if reliving the memory was his own, "…He ran and found Marcus' wife standing there holding his lifeless love in her cold pale arms…blood dripping down her chest from her neck. Prince Roland ran to attack, but when his loves body was dropped, he fell to his knees and held her for the rest of the night, he couldn't phase because it wasn't a full moon. The general and other pack members were dispersed to search for him, when the general came across the prince holding his daughter, he became, distraught. A funeral was held and a search was sent out looking for the vampire. Prince Roland found her with the General at his side. The vampire was torn to pieces and burned."

Dimitri hung his head down in shame for his Great grandfather, vengeance was never the answer. It only led to all out war. "So since then we've been at war with the vampires because of a mistake nearly 200 years ago?" Dimitri asked as he gritted his teeth down in anger and frustration.

Alexi nodded and then stepped back, away from his prince. Alice leaned forward, "there not just after you now, but all of us because we chose to harbor you hear on our territory." She looked at Jacob and Leah, "You're at risk now too, because of your involvement to keep them safe. Were all in this together now."

Dimitri stood, "my people and I can leave immediately, and we won't put you in any more danger. I apologize and send you my deepest regrets for coming here." He turned to leave until Leah leaned forward and caught his hand.

"Sorry buddy, but you're not going anywhere, were all tied in this together now and my daughter has a part in this. You don't regret coming here, because you found Roslyn, but I want to keep her safe and if that means keeping your sorry ass around then so be it." Leah said with determination in her face and every bone in her body.

Jacob stood and looked at Dimitri in the eyes, "we have to stay together more so now than ever before. You must help protect our family and we will hold onto our promise and protect yours."

Carlisle nodded and stood holding his hand out to Dimitri, "my family means the world to me and that includes the wolves and now you, we'll stand by your side when the time comes, just like they stood by ours."

Dimitri looked at Carlisle's hand and slowly lifted his own and shook the cold hand before him tightly, sealing the deal. They were a huge dysfunctional family now, but never less, they were a family.

***

Jacob found Leah with a sleeping Roslyn in her arms. He came forward and knelt in front of her silently. When she looked up at him, a silent tear fell from her face. Jacob leaned forward and gently picked up Roslyn from her arms and held out his hand for Leah to take and follow him. Alex was walking into the room when both parents put a finger to their lips, he understood and stayed quiet. Leah put her arm around Alex shoulders and her other arm around Jacob's waist. They walked into their small family sitting room outside of their master bedroom and sat in front of the opened doors that overlooked the woods and sky.

Alex leaned against Leah and held her around the waist, "are you alright mom?" he whispered.

She nodded rather than say anything and pulled him closer to her and gently kissed the top of his head. She leaned into Jacob's side and he held her with his large hand resting on Alex's arm. Roslyn was still fast asleep in her father's arms, her head resting on his chest opposite of Leah.

Soon Alex fell asleep and she and Jacob carried their children to their rooms. Once both were tucked in and sweet dreams wished by them both, they walked together outside the mansion and into the woods. Slowly while watching each other, they undressed. Leah turned towards La Push beach and began walking with Jacob right behind her. Their walking soon turned into a sprint and they began to run, then within seconds they phased. The two large wolves with so much strain on their shoulders were going to try and be free for a few moments before the world looked for them again.

Once at the beach, they phased back to human form and cuddled near an off shore cave. Leah looked up at Jacob, "I love you", she whispered.

He grinned, "I'm glad, because baby after 2 kids and 11 years, you aren't getting rid of me."

She hit him on his arm where he pretended to be truly hurt, until a smile broke across his face, "oh, and I love you too" he added as an afterthought.

"It's the right thing for Dimitri and his pack to stay right?" she asked.

He rubbed her arms as he took time to think about his answer, "I think so. I just don't like that Roslyn has a part to play in all of this."

A frown formed on her forehead, "that's funny; Alice didn't say anything about seeing Roslyn in her vision, does that mean the future has been changed?"

"I have no idea, maybe all Roslyn was supposed to do was imprint on Dimitri…maybe she was never meant to actually stand against the Volturi." Jacob wondered aloud.

Leah leaned her head back against his chest and looked up at him, "I think Dimitri wants to keep Roslyn and Alex safe as much as we do…like he's conflicted. He wants to help his people, yet he looks like he wants to take Roslyn and just run for the hills."

Jacob nodded in agreement, "kind of like what I wanted to do with Nessie", he said.

Leah pursed her lips, "well if you had run off with her, then none of this would have ever happened!" she said sourly.

Jacob's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in shock, "excuse me? You're blaming me? Am I hearing you right?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "What? Roslyn would have never been born and Dimitri and his pack would have never come to La Push."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "you regret being with me?" he asked softly.

She didn't turn around to face him, so he didn't know what she was thinking or feeling until she turned around in his arms. He saw tears running silently down her honey skined cheeks.

"God No! I just can't help but feel responsible for everyone's safety, because you and I chose to defy fate." She sobbed into his chest.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "the hell with fate."

She looked up into his dark chocolate brown eyes, the color of their children's eyes. She smiled at him and leaned against him once again in peace. She played idly with the chain around his neck, a small opal shape with a wolf on the front, the one that held a picture of her and the kids. She'd bought it for him when she was pregnant with Alex. He always wore it, even when he phased. It hung past his abs, the chain was so long.

She looked back up at his face and kissed the small locket, then let it fall back against his stomach. "I would do everything all over again and not change a thing; no matter the fear or the pain…it is all worth the happiness we've shared." She whispered to him in the silent night, all that could be heard was their breathing and crashing of the waves.

He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, "ditto."

They leaned back against the sand, their hearts beating as one. "Tell me Leah, what do you want me to do to show you everything will be alright?" Jacob asked.

She continued to watch the waves crashing as if trying to reach their peaceful solitude, she grabbed his hands and pulled them tighter around her, "just hold onto me Jacob, no matter what never let go."

He rolled over and pushed her body into the now warm sand that became heated from their high body heat. He leaned down and kissed her ear and trailed kisses to her lips, pulling up he smiled, "never", he whispered and proceeded to show just how tight he was going to hold.

*****~ I know, I'm such a lush! I can't help but have these tender moments! Anywho, I really liked my explanation of things (pats on back)! What did you think? **

*****~Question: Are you intrested in a sequal with Roslyn and Dimitri _or_ would you prefer I end the story with Jacob and Leah? Answer in comment! **


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

"When are they supposed to arrive Cleo?" Jacob asked from the dining room table where he stood trying to plan their defense against the Volturi.

Alice looked up and narrowed her eyes at Jacob, he grinned, "what? Is it something I said?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed when she saw Leah hit him on the side of his arm that was placed on the table beside her.

Edward looked up at Jacob from his seat in front of Leah, "there expected in a week's time."

Leah looked up at Edward in shock, "one week? Are you serious Ed?"

He nodded completely serious, Bella sat next to him with Roslyn in her lap eating a bowl of spaghetti O's. Over Roslyn's head, "I'm way better at my force field than I was 11 years ago, they won't be able to touch us mentally", she said. Then laughed at Alice's cringe of horror as Roslyn dropped a spoonful on Bella's Hollister jeans. "Its okay, Alice bought me like hundreds of these things." Bella assured Leah as she wiped Roslyn's dripping mouth.

Alice walked over, "it's not your jeans Bella, its Roslyn's Juicy Couture jumper that may never see the light of day again." She murmured as she lifted Roslyn from Bella's lap to take her to the bath after her meal was finished or at least disposed of on Bella's clothes.

Dimitri looked over their plans on the table, he pointed at a list of names, "are these names of the people who will be involved in our fight?" he asked.

Jacob nodded, "most of them are wolves, and others are vampires…"

When Dimitri looked confused at all the Vampire names he didn't know, Jacob added, "…they owe us big time."

"But you are sure we can trust them at our backs?" Alexi who stood on Dimitri's right asked.

Leah nodded, "we risked our necks a time or two for the vampires. The Cullen's have become family while these others have simply stayed in contact willing to help when there's a need."

Dimitri, Alexi and Eric stared in wonder at the list of vampire names before them, in shock that the monsters they've been fighting all these years, the monsters that hunted them to the ends of the earth actually have…well, some actually have a conscience about what is right and what is wrong.

"Actually, some just hate the Volturi and will fight with their own enemies against them." Edward said, obviously reading the minds of the shocked trio.

Jacob sat down next to Leah and pulled her closer so he could lean his chin on her shoulder, "what part does Roslyn play in all of this?" he asked quietly to nobody in particular.

Edward looked at him with a pained expression, "I'm not sure, and neither is Alice."

Everyone sighed at yet another question that went unanswered. They knew the Volturi will be there in a week's time, they knew who would stay by their side for the fight. But unfortunately, they didn't know what would happen and that's one thing they didn't wish to be blind about.

Questions ran through everyone's mind. What will happen? Will there be bloodshed? Who will die if there is? How is a small girl of 6 supposed to stop an army of ancient vampires? What will become of them all?

Carlisle walked in where everyone gathered and set his cell phone gently on the table. All eyes were on the doctor as he grimaced for what he was about to say. "Tanya just called…"he paused, obviously searching for words.

Edward gasped at what he read in his father's mind, "no" he whispered.

Carlisle nodded, "the Volturi's plane has just landed and there on their way now."

Leah and Jacob looked at him in shock. Dimitri stood quickly, "we must get Roslyn out of here now!" he says and turns to Alexi and begins issuing orders in Russian.

"stop" Jacob said strongly, making everyone stop and look at him, he held Leah's hand and everyone noticed how he griped it hard as he began to speak, "11 years ago we stood in that clearing risking our lives for Nessie Cullen, however today we will be risking our lives for freedom for us all…our freedom is what's at stake here. The Volturi may not even know about Roslyn or Alex and we have that advantage. We will not split up…we will show them a united front and they will rue the day they came after my family…werewolves, vampires and all."

Dimitri nodded and sat back down, "very well, Jacob. What is it you will have us do?"

Jacob looked down at his hand that was gripping Leah's, "we'll stand together."

***

Leah left the large group in the kitchen to go check on Alex and Roslyn. Walking up the stairs to their bedrooms, gave her time to think of what would become of them all. Finally reaching the top, she cringed at her thoughts of death and destruction and continued on, wanting to hold her children in her arms again. She knocked softly on Alex's door first, opening it when she didn't receive an answer; she could see him lying on his stomach in total abandon on top of his race car covers. She walked over and gently covered him and ran her fingers through his thick long black hair. How he resembled his father in every way made her smile. Softly without waking him she pulled the car magazine away from under his head and laid it next to him on his nightstand. She left him with a kiss on the cheek and turned off the lights to continue onto Roslyn's room next door.

Softly opening the door, she looked in and frowned, she didn't see Roslyn anywhere. Leah walked over to the bathroom that connected to Alex's where she again found no sign of her daughter. Beginning to frown, she walked over and to the window and pulled back the curtain where she noticed the window was open. She turned swiftly away and ran down the stairs and out the door sniffing for her daughter's scent, what scared her was she found it going to the woods.

"Roslyn?" Leah yelled while moving the branches out of the way.

When she didn't receive an answer she screamed louder and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Roslyn!"

No sound came back. Only silence greeted her and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Roslyn Hope Black, answer me now!"

Silence.

Leah ran back to the house bursting through the door and screaming for Jacob. They met her in the large hallway, overturning tables and chairs to get to her.

Jacob grabbed her arms, "what is it Leah, what happened?"

She felt like choking on her fear, afraid to say what happened and fearing her daughter would come to harm. But Jacob needed to know, they needed to search right away. "Roslyn…she wasn't in her room." She caught her breath and then swallowed; her hands were white knuckled as they gripped Jacobs's shoulders for support. "I followed her scent into the woods. When I called her name, there was no answer…oh god Jacob, our baby is out there all alone and there is an army of vampires on their way!"

Jacob pulled Leah to his chest and held her to him as he began issuing orders over her head. "Seth! You and the boys begin a search now; visit Sam's boys who are on patrol. Tell them what's happening and have them start searching as well." He turned to Dimitri who was talking to his boys, when Dimitri turned back; it was with sadness in his eyes.

Leah watched as Dimitri walked over to them, "my men can't phase, however, we can still use our senses to track down and locate her. If we find her will get to the nearest wolf to relay the information."

Jacob nodded and pulled Leah behind him, "you guys need to stay here and watch over Alex." Jacob said to the room full of Cullen's.

Rose stood in anger, "I don't think so mutt, I'm looking for my god-daughter too!"

Leah walked in front of Jacob to stand next to Rose, "You all have to stay here, your scent is too strong. We need to keep her noses focused on one scent…please Rose, understand."

Rose walked over to Leah and wrapped her arms around her, "okay, please just send someone to let us know if she's alright."

Leah nodded and walked off with Jacob out the front door to phase and begin their own search.

Silence reigned in the room as they all await word from the wolves on Roslyn. Helpless they begin to prepare for war.

***

_Jacob, I can't find her scent! It's gone!_

Jacob padded over to Leah where she stood in the small clearing of the woods. He nudged her with his large russet head and whined softly.

_We'll find her Lee. Our little girl couldn't have gone far._

They stood there searching and speaking to the other wolves, asking if they've found anything. It seemed as if she disappeared into thin air, her scent completely gone or masked as something else.

_Three packs of wolves couldn't find one small little girl, dear god what will we do when the Volturi come._

***

"Bunny, come here!" she said as she walked over fallen trees and through low hanging branches. Roslyn loved bunnies, they were white and soft and almost as pretty as the large wolves she gets to play with in her backyard. The only difference she thought was that she could pick up and hold the bunny in her arms, not ride the bunny like she did on the back of the wolves.

"There you are bunny! Silly, how did you get in there?" she started to untangle the brush that the rabbit caught himself into. "Wait till mommy and daddy see you, they'll be so proud that I got you all on my own." She said while she continued working through the tangled mess.

Once she had a large enough hole the rabbit bounded out and away, "wait bunny!" she shouted when she tripped and ripped her jeans, Roslyn looked at the small hole and sat back, tears began falling from her face as she looked up at the darkening sky. She stood and walked back the way she came and tried to get back home. The only problem was she wasn't getting there, she was lost and the sun was further down in the sky making the forest darker and more sinister looking.

She sat down on a stump and zipped her jacket up; she pulled her knees to her chest and began crying into them, big sobs racking her small body.

She didn't see the man standing in the shadows watching her from afar, not until he stepped forward and put his cold pale hand on her head.

"Child, why do you cry?" he asked.

She looked up, "I lost the bunny…" she hiccupped and continued her explanation to the man, "…then I got lost and I ripped my new pants that my aunty just got me." She said playing with the ragged tiny hole in the cuff near her ankle.

He knelt down in front of her, something he's never done for anyone. "Don't cry, everything will be alright." His hand softly ran over her hair and grabbed her hand to hold gently in comfort.

He pulled her gently off the stump so she could stand in front of him, "come with me child and we will look for your home together."

She nodded and walked over to him to close the gap of space to give him a hug for helping her, his arms slowly closed and he patted her awkwardly on the back. He stood and she clung to his neck, he cradled her in his cold arms making her shiver until resting her head on his shoulders and closing her eyes. He began walking. Soon her uneven breathing and tears eventually stopped and soft noises escaped her mouth in a gentle rhythm of sleep. Walking into the camp that held his personal guards, food and brother's, he made sure to stay quiet as he made it to his large tent. Gliding in he laid the small child in his oversized chair and covered her with one of his robes, there were no blankets since he never needed one.

He felt his brother standing outside his tent, he walked out to join him rather than invite him in.

"What do you need brother?" he asked.

"Nothing just came to make sure your walk was sufficient. Dear god, what is that awful smell Marcus?" Aro asked.

****~ So yeah, just saw New Moon, so I had to come back and write immediately! Jacob was…yeah…he was great…just great! Lol. So happy, that in my story and many others he gets the girl he's supposed to be with! Leah! When Sam came on the screen I wanted to growl at him! Haha!**

****~Anywho, I saw this whole chapter come alive in my head. Hope you all thought the same, please review, good or bad, it's all important!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

"_Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she asked, scared._

_Leah could see her in a large leather brown chair covered by a dark blue blanket. Roslyn rubbed her eyes as she sat up looking about her surroundings. All to be seen were white walls and an endless ceiling of blue sky. Leah walked to her but was blocked by an invisible wall. Leah screamed and pushed against the force field keeping her away from her baby girl. Roslyn looks around until she spots Leah calling to her._

_She crawls down the chair and runs to Leah, until she is blocked by her own invisible wall. Leah watches in shock as Roslyn begins to cry because she can't reach her. She can hear her screaming, "Mommy, I want to go home."_

_Leah begins to cry, "Its okay baby, I'll get you home soon. I promise…where you are Roslyn?" she asked trying to control her sobs._

_Shaking her head and drawing her knees up she begins to hug herself and rock back and forth. Leah places her hand on the invisible wall. "Baby, look at me."_

_Roslyn looks up and walks over to Leah placing her tiny hand over Leah's. _

"_Me and daddy will come for you, but you need to tell me where you are." Leah pleaded._

_Roslyn looked around the white room, she came back to Leah with fresh tears in her eyes, "I don't know mommy…I'm scared." And then tugged her other hand over her running nose._

"_Sweetie I need you…what's happening…Roslyn! Where are you going?" Leah screamed. Roslyn was disappearing slowly, from foot to head. The last thing she saw on her daughters face was true fear._

***

"Roslyn!" Leah screamed as she shot up from Jacob's chest where she fell asleep. Jacob tightened his arms around Leah, "I saw her Jacob, and she's so scared." And then salty fresh tears began falling from her eyes.

"Its only been 8 hours since we've begun our search. We'll find her, I know we will." Jacob whispered in her ear trying to comfort her after the nightmare.

They had rested under a canopy of trees where Leah shortly fell asleep from exhaustion, Jacob held her while she tossed and turned from the fear of her dream. It seemed the nightmare would never end. Standing up they began running and phased once they hit the clearing of the woods. Embry was in their heads.

_We found a vampire scent near the border of our lands._

Jacob looked at Leah, who cocked her head in confusion. _Wouldn't that just be the Cullen's?_

_No, Seth checked in with them, they haven't left our crib since we began the search._

Knowing now that it could be a vampire they don't know, and one that may not be friendly. Both wolves tuned and started running to the La Push border. The scent that Embry was talking about started becoming stronger, which only meant one thing. There was more than one vampire in the area. Jacob and Leah met up with Embry along the way and Seth and Quil shortly joining the run soon after. The Black pack met up with Sam's, and Dimitri's who were in human form. Dimitri knelt down in front of Jacob and Leah.

"There's a small gathering of Vampires, I recognize some of them to know it's the Volturi."

_Already?_ Leah thought.

Dimitri nodded his head, hearing her expression loud and clear.

"We should come at the camp from different angles. Stay tight in your packs and take the guards out silently." Alexi said coming to kneel at Dimitri's right.

_Seth, go and get the Cullen's. Have two stay behind with Alex._

Seth nodded to Jacob's demand, then turned and ran the way towards the house. The others continued to plan their strategy. Shortly Seth returned with everyone except Carlisle and Esme who will stay at the house to await anyone wounded. Explaining their plans to the Cullen's, everyone agreed and took their positions.

Leah and Jacob looked at each other and rubbed their necks together in a hug while in their wolf positions.

_Be careful._

_Yeah, well you too big guy._

***

Roslyn opened her eyes to see a tall pale man sitting in a chair opposite from her. His long brown hair and cold smile reminded her of the man she met in the forest, the one who promised to find her parents with her. She looked at him with curious brown eyes and pulled the blue blanket closer to her quivering chin. The dream causing her to be more shy and cautious.

"Don't be scared child, I won't hurt you." He said in a monotone voice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked softly leaning forward and pulling the top off a small silver plate on a tray, revealing delights like orange and blueberry scones with apple butter, red grapes and sliced strawberry's with syrup in a small cup on the side.

She scooted forward to the edge of the chair and lifted her tiny hand to grab the orange scone that seemed to be calling her name with its sweet scent and flaky goodness.

As she chewed on the biscuit she looked at the mysterious man again, "can we look for my mommy and daddy again?"

He nodded gently, "what is your name?"

She cocked her head to the left, "Roslyn…I'm named after my favorite aunt." She finished with a smile. Then while crumbles fell to the ground in front of her, she looked at him intently, and asked, "What is your name?"

He smiled slowly, "Marcus." He said. Very simple and to the point.

"How did you come to be so far from home, all alone?" he asked softly, yet now his tone has filled with curiosity.

She picked up the glass of orange juice with both hands like her mommy always told her to do. Setting it down without spilling a drop she wiped her mouth off with her sleeve. "I wanted the bunny for my pet, and she ran away."

He leaned forward with interest in the tale this small child had to tell him, "and where were your parents?"

"My brother Alex says their planning war with the…the…Vultures!" she said excitedly because she remembered.

His eyes grew wide at her statement, "do you mean Volturi?"

A small frown formed on her face, upset now that she may have been wrong. "It might have been." Then shrugged and took another bite of the blueberry scone in her other hand.

"Why are they going to war with u- I mean with the Vultures?" he asked as he came to sit next to her on the arm of the chair.

"they want to hurt my Dimitri because his Grandpa did a bad thing…well not actually bad…Alex said that he was in love and she went to heaven before he did…and a bad person sent her there…something like that." She looked up at him and his heart melt at her words and the crumbs clinging to her soft baby lips. He grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her mouth, she giggled causing him to pull away.

"What's funny?"

"You clean my face like Grandpa Carle does."

He sat back and nodded with a small smile on his face, what a darling child he thought. While watching her eat, the scent of dog drifted to him through the opening of his tent. "You stay here and eat breakfast and I'm going to see about leaving soon to find your parents." She nodded in understanding and continued to dig in to the large breakfast before her.

Marcus walked out in time to see the two large groups walking towards each other. He saw his group of men and Aro and Casious standing feet in front of Carlisle's family with a noticeably absent Carlisle and a dozen or more wolves standing beside them. Two large wolves in front snarling at his brothers.

"Is there a problem brothers?" he asked as he walked forward.

Aro gestured to the wolves and Cullen's in front of him, "they decided to take out a few guards, and sneak up on us." He looked back to the said assassins, "It's not nice." He added softly. Jane stepped forward and smiled, of course, the smile died when she saw Bella step forward in sight. Bella smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, Marcus had to admit, it gave the Cullen's the upper hand with her on their side.

"Who is Dimitri?" Marcus asked as he stepped between the opposing groups.

A tall man with only jean shorts on pushed through the Cullen's and stepped forward, "I am Dimitri, are you Marcus?"

Marcus felt the old pain of losing his wife come to the surface in a tidal wave of grief. He knew his eyes betrayed him; they spoke of loneliness and pain. How he wanted to finish the entire family of Anya, yet when he looked at this man he thought of Roslyn. His wife's picture in his head was slowly being replaced by that of a young girl, a girl with big brown eyes and long soft black eyelashes, long Black hair that curled around her tiny waist. Small tiny hands gripping the large orange juice glass in concentration, and crumbs dotting the lining of her chubby lips. A child that he had wanted once upon a time.

"I promised a little girl I wouldn't hurt you." Marcus said simply and with no emotion.

Everyone watched as one wolf walked behind the group, only to return a tall Woman with a white tube top dress on. Her face the same as Roslyn's.

"Give me my daughter." She said through gritted teeth.

Marcus nodded and walked back into the tent returning with Roslyn who once she noticed her mother, opened her arms and ran to her. "Mommy!"

Leah fell to her knees and caught her daughter in her arms, "oh baby, how I missed you." She brought her hard into her arms and kissed the top of her head, with silent tears falling from her eyes. A large wolf padded forward and nuzzled his head against the small girl, she turned and threw her arms around his large neck, "daddy, I missed you too!" she said into his fur.

Aro stepped back stunned, "she's a child of two shape shifters?"

Edward stepped forward and nodded, "yes, and we have come to talk about a truce with the Volturi."

Marcus nodded and walked over to Dimitri, "Let us speak in my tent in private."

Aro stepped forward with a smile upon his pale face, "How quaint, too bad a truce is not in your foreseeable future."

Roslyn wiggled around in Leah's arms, "please, don't hurt my family! You promised!"She said pointedly to Marcus.

Marcus shook his head, "I promised not to hurt your Dimitri."

"But, I love my family too, please…don't hurt them." Small tears falling down her cheeks.

Marcus scowled and was angry with himself that he was swayed so easily by such a small child, a shape shifter child at that. Marcus looked up and glanced at Aro who watched him with a raised eyebrow. Marcus looked back at Roslyn, "who here is part of your family?"

Roslyn looked over Leah's shoulder, she looked at the Cullen's; her eyes then drifted to Sam and his pack, followed shortly by Dimitri and his pack. She looked in front of her at Leah and Jacob, then back at Marcus. "Their all my family."

Aro scoffed, "you mean to tell me child that you consider, Vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves all a part of your family?"

Roslyn nodded slowly while biting her lip, not knowing if she was doing the right thing.

Leah watched her daughter and could see the fear in her face. One of her arms held Roslyn while her other hand gripped Jacob's back tightly. He looked at her from one of his large brown eyes, and nuzzled her neck, trying to tell her he would protect them. Fear continued to eat at her and, no matter what she thought fiercely, nobody was going to hurt her family…she would make sure of that.

*****~OMG! I know, I'm not sure if I want this to end peacefully or not. **

*****~Poll: should the Volturi be trusted to keep peace or should there be a final battle?  
Answer in comment please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

"Marcus don't be ridiculous, they're flea ridden animals and the Cullen's with them, let's be free of these vermin." Aro demanded strongly.

However, Marcus continued to stand there and stare at the small child in the shape shifter's arms. She was interesting to say the least, as far he knows from the records they've kept on shape shifters, this is the first child born to two full bloods, and an Alpha was her father at that…however the records were old, this may be a common occurrence. The child was unique for sure and innocent in the war he was raging. How could he not see that thirst for the blood of the family that killed his wife hurt more than just the guilty? He's never cared before, the blood of any would do well for him, yet as he gazed in her soft brown eyes, his conscience came to the forefront of his mind; it was almost as if he was beginning to remember human emotions once again. He hasn't felt this strong of an emotion since his wife…his wife, how could he forget her pain in all of this…but, from what the child says, she had taken the life of a woman someone else had loved. Had he not retaliated enough?

"Enough, we are done with this war." Marcus said softly yet with no emotion, his mask had fallen back into place, he turned to leave when he heard Aro behind him scoff.

"I think not brother, how nice would it be to have a shape shifter's daughter among our collectables?" Aro asked while stroking his chin in thought. He opened his arms wide beckoning to the small child, "wouldn't you like to live like a princess in a castle my child?" he asked pointedly to Roslyn.

Marcus watched as the woman stepped back behind the large russet wolf for protection. The Wolf growled at Aro for entertaining such an idea.

"Aro, I said we will leave them in peace, now let's depart." Marcus said with more demand in his voice.

Aro finally turned to him and gifted him with his full attention, while Casious stood silently by Marcus' side. Aro scowled at Marcus and brought his hands in front of him, as if in prayer. "When have I ever asked for you permission Marcus?"

Casious grinned at the threat that Aro delivered and then joined him at his side, "I agree Aro, this war had been messy, I think it's time we end the one that started it all." And then turned his head and looked pointedly at Dimitri.

Marcus watched in slow motion as Roslyn ripped herself out of the woman's arms and ran to Dimitri, he was sidetracked at the current moment, because Aro was advancing. He watched as all the Cullen's and other wolves moved simultaneously to stop her from getting too close to Aro and in his way, but he knew they would be too late. He struggled for thought as he began dashing in after her but was pushed aside by Casious. He watched in disbelief as Casious followed closely after Aro, not to share in the delight of murdering the Prince of Ayan, but to murder Aro. Silence reigned as everyone was shocked to see Casious grab Aro by the neck and pull with all his might. A ripping sound rented the air as skin was being sliced in two by sheer strength.

"Brother, what have you done?" Marcus asked in shock.

While Casious stood there and held his brother's head in his pale white hands, everyone seemed to move at once, Dimitri was forced behind three pairs of bare chest men, and Roslyn was grabbed by the female and taken from the woods in a sprint.

Casious looked up at Marcus, "he killed her, your wife. He sent her there knowing that she was being searched for with a death warrant on her head. He was bored, and thought a small war with the children of the moon would be delightful." Casious looked down in shame.

"What was I to do Marcus? If peace were to happen, then would my wife be next? I couldn't let that come to pass." Casious said softly.

Marcus walked forward and gently took the head from Casious, "you've done well brother, and I understand your fear." He walked over to the Cullen's, "if you wouldn't mind burning the rest of the body, it would be greatly appreciated." They nodded their answer and dragged the body off deeper into the woods.

Marcus turned back to Dimitri and held out his hand, "I call peace with the Royal house of Ayan." Dimitri walked forward and clasped the cold arm being offered.

Marcus then walked over to the Alpha who called himself Jacob and was Roslyn's father, who phased in front of him, his undressed state not being minded since his daughter and wife had left, "I call peace with the shape shifter's." his hand was shaken and he slowly walked back to Casious, "We will depart as soon as possible, please forgive our intrusion on your land."

"Wait", called Thomas from the side of the group. Marcus and Casious turned as one to greet the young man running up to them, "My sister foretold that a small girl resembling Roslyn would stop the war and bring peace. But I don't understand why you would want peace after hundreds of years of war and how did she stop it?"

Casious looked at Marcus and grinned, "I believe this is your story to tell, my brother, for I see the resemblance too."

Marcus smiled wistfully as he remembered a small young woman who had midnight black hair that hung in ringlets down her back, of dark chocolate brown eyes that spoke of every emotion she was feeling, and of honey dyed skin that smelled of berry's and wildflowers. "If my wife were to have a child in her human years, she would look like your precious Roslyn." And with that, the two oldest Vampires and the rest of the Volturi left as silently as they had come.

***

Jacob turned and phased immediately, wanting to see Leah and tell her of how Roslyn had brought peace to the people of Ayan, and she wasn't even ten yet! Oh she was getting no ice cream for a week for nearly giving everyone a heart attack, but only a week instead of two like they were thinking for when they found her.

Jacob ran into the house and slammed the door open looking for his women, he found one with Rosalie, "Aunty Rose, I can't breathe." He turned and Saw Leah who was hugging Alex to her chest, "mom really, I wasn't scared." He protested.

Jacob walked up and grinned when Leah turned around and saw him, she smiled and ran into his arms, "everything's going to be okay now, right?" she asked, her words muffled because her face was nuzzling his throat.

He held her tight and nodded his answer, his hands going up and down her body, feeling her warmth. His eyes shut tight as he held her, thanking the stars that his family was safe. He watched as Roslyn spotted her brother, she ran and jumped on him in a great hug, knocking him to the floor. Jacob laughed and picked Leah up into his arms and ran up the stairs. Leaving the kids in the hands of Vampires, Werewolves and shape shifters. They've never been safer.

***

Jacob laid her softly on their four poster bed. As he trailed his kisses from her collar bone to her throat she asked fervently as she began unbuttoning his shorts, "you locked the door right?"

He nodded, "even if I didn't I don't think I could stop right now." She agreed as she striped off her dress and through it on the floor. They came together in fury of arms and limbs molding together in a fiery mess. Sighs and moans were exchanged. Their breaths mingled together while they whispered endearments of love. After a while, gasping for breath was all that could be heard in their large bedroom. He pulled her warm body close to his and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her chest.

She twined her fingers through his hair, "what happens now?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, "We hold onto one another."

Leah leaned up to look at him and smiled, she shifted forward to capture his lips with her own, "I can do that I think."

Laughter filled their room.

***

Nearby outside of forks:

"If they think peace has come for them then their sadly mistaken", she said as she stood on a cliff overlooking the small town of Forks. Her brother at her side with his hands crossed over his chest prepared to fight. Angry was a trifle word to compare to what she was feeling, oh yes she was angry at Casious and his betrayal of her master, however, Aro's business must be carried out first before revenge was taken on the Volturi.

Ha! She thought, Volturi is what she considers herself and her brother, not the fakes that lounge on the thrones all day. Besides, the only one who deserved that throne was now dead and by the hand of his own brother, by the reason of these filthy flea ridden animals, a smile came to her white pale face, and the wolves too she thought. It would be easier to take out the newbie, Bella was her name. Her power blocks her own skill, and that just wasn't sitting well with her at the moment. Every time she thought of not being able to cause pain to the enemy, made her shake with anger. Vengeance will be served, and just wait when Aro's wife finds out what happened, there are strong Allies she could make.

Her thoughts turn to the little girl, Roslyn was the name Marcus called her. Well, she will be the first to go, then we'll see how precious she is to Marcus. Will he feel as torn as she did about losing Aro? Probably not, for what Aro and her shared was a relationship stronger than friendship or lovers, it was loyalty, something the two Volturi leaders and the Cullen's and wolves knew nothing about.

Turning slowly and walking back the way she came, she began thinking of her battle plan. New vampires will be needed and trained, strong alliances' must be made. She would make Aro's last dream of a final battle come true, and just how he would describe it to her, Blood will stain the grass upon the ground, screams will rent the air in a symphony of agony, power will be restored and the people will once again fear the Volturi and bow to them like the gods they are meant to be.

"Jane, are you ready?" Alec asked from beside her when she stopped to daydream of the perfect battle.

She nodded and placed her hand softly into the crook of his arm that he offered as they made their way down the steep incline. First stop, food. She believed she saw a very tasty morsel working in a super market in town, which will help her feel slightly better as she prepares for the bloodbath ahead.

*****~Ha, you thought it was over didn't you? Well, how do you like my little twist? Please be honest, I was about to end it and then my imagination took off. I just knew I needed to keep writing. So that little button down their looks lonely, so please review!**

*****~I volunteer for toys for tots, so for every review I receive I'll donate 1 item, 10 reviews= 10 toys, 20 reviews= 20 toys. You get the picture, also don't be afraid to donate to your local Toys for tots fund near you! Happy Holliday's! Review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Leah sat at the kitchen counter while Dimitri tried his hands at flipping pancakes; Thomas sat nearby to scoop up the ones that fail at landing back in the pan and end up on the floor, which happens to be most of them. Leah smiled without looking up, she heard a smack against their tile and a giggle from Roslyn who sat next to her and watched. She heard a sigh from Thomas and the scrape of his chair as he stood.

She continued reading her book, Jane Austin's Persuasion. It was her favorite since she was 13; her father had bought it for her as a birthday present. She reads it once a year usually around the anniversary of his death. She sighed and placed the book down. Standing she gave Roslyn a kiss on her head and left the kitchen, making her way to the terrace that overlooked the backyard. There she could spot her son tackling Embry to the ground in a game of football. Quil ran and was easily tackled by Jacob. She laughed causing Jacob to look up and grin. They watched as Quill walked over to Embry and yelled at him.

"How could you not get past an 11 year old?"

Embry frowned and stood, "what? He's stronger than he looks!"

"Did you forget you're a wolf?" Quil countered.

"Uh, did you forget he's the freaking offspring of TWO wolves?!!!" Embry said and then tackled Quil to the ground starting an all out fist fight.

"Mom, did you see me? Did you?" asked Alex as he came running up the terrace steps with Jacob following behind and adding, "Yeah did you see me?"

Leah laughed and hugged Alex who threw his arms around her. She kissed his head and raised her face to Jacob for another kiss where he happily obliged. He gently pushed Alex out the way, "hey, dad!" he said while laughing. Jacob placed a hand on his head and held him away while his kiss with Leah went deeper; she laughed and pushed him away.

He narrowed his eyes while keeping his grin. He turned fully to Alex as Leah walked behind their son, "sorry husband, but the man in my life is Alex."

"Yeah dad, Aunt Rosalie say's I'm a ladies' man." Alex boasted.

Jacob put a thoughtful look on his face as if he was thinking hard. "Well, wife. We always thought that Aunt Rosalie bleached her hair a little too much, guess that means your mine." And then he attacked.

Leah and Alex tried to dodge, but soon Leah was captured and taken down, she saw Alex turn back to rescue, "no Alex, you must save yourself, go!" she watched him laugh and run into the house.

Leah turned over to look Jacob in the face, "all right, you caught me."

"You should know by now, I won't ever let you go."

She reached up and wound her hands around his neck to pull him closer to her face, "mmm, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Their lips were inches apart; their breath could be felt on the other's face. Until they heard the thumping of many feet running outside.

"Um, Alex next time you say Leah's being attacked, can you tell us who's attacking her?" Dimitri said. When Leah and Jacob turned to look, they saw Eric standing there with a silly grin on his face, Dimitri with a painful look, and Alexi holding his hands over the eyes over Alex and Thomas who kept trying to doge and slap the hand away.

Leah sat up and pushed Jacob off, "all right show's over."

"What did we miss?" asked Quil as he and Embry walked up the back steps with their arms thrown over each others shoulders.

Jacob laughed and picked up a curious Roslyn as she finally wedged herself to the front of the group, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and then walking into the house. "Dimitri, were all starving, why don't you let Leah take over for now."

Dimitri nodded while Thomas gave a grateful sigh and Leah accepted the apron and began her challenge of feeding 8 grown wolves and 2 growing ones.

***

Jacob walked in to see Leah sitting on the chaise lounge reading a paperback book. He smiled and watched her from the doorway. He was aware of the passing anniversary of her father's death; they all walked over to his grave near the cliff to set flowers upon the ground near his headstone. Then she comes home and reads her book.

He knows she's nervous about the threats that have been coming through from Sam's pack. They've been picking up vampire scents for the past month since the standoff between the Volturi and themselves. Carlisle had confirmed that Marcus and Casious had returned to Italy without issues and with all their guard in tow. Yet the sweet sickly scent of death had remained on the reservation and surrounding area of forks Washington. They once again were under lockdown, the Cullen's activities were monitored so they weren't confused with other scents, but every time they came close to finding one, they were left standing with empty hands.

"Rama-rama-ma, blah-blah, oh-la-la, don't want a bromance." Jacob rushed to answer his phone and recognized Sam's ringtone, a remix by Shane Dawson of lady gaga's bad romance. He saw Leah look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello?" he answered, "what? You got one? All right we'll be right there." With that he hung up and walked over to Leah.

"No, no, no! I know that face!" Leah was saying as she stood up for the chaise and placed her hands on her hips.

Jacob walked around and placed his warm hands on her arms and rubbed up and down trying to get the stiffness out of her frame. She reluctantly sighed and leaned into him wrapping her arms around his back. He leaned his chin on the top of her head, "I have to go, they have a vamp in the clearing near a la push cave, and I need to speak to it."

Leah pulled back and frowned, "fine, Thomas stays here with the kids. But _we_ are going to that clearing together."

He nodded, knowing it was futile to fight with a she-wolf. They informed the others and spoke with Edward to meet them. Everyone agreed that Leah should stay, except Leah, and therefore, Leah won. They started out of the door with Dimitri when Roslyn came storming down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. She ran and clutched her arms around Dimitri's leg, "don't go, please don't go!"

Dimitri knelt down and hugged her tightly, "love, you have to let me go. I'll be right back, I promise." He said and then kissed her dark curls. She sobbed into his shoulder and wouldn't release her grip.

Thomas came down and tried to pull her off, yet she held on tight with all her strength. Leah had to intervene. "Sweetie, shh, can you please let him go and tell me why he can't leave?"

Roslyn eyed Leah from under her arms that were slowly loosening from around Dimitri's neck, she reached over and put her arms around Leah and was pulled away from her imprint. Leah continued to whisper in her ear and stroke her hair, when she finally looked up she saw all the guys staring at her in confusion. Roslyn looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes while Dimitri continued to rub the back of her neck.

Jacob came over and gently helped to wipe the tears from her eyes, "You want to tell daddy why you are upset about Dimitri leaving?"

She nodded and everyone waited…and waited. Jacob raised his right eyebrow, "like now?" he asked gently. She nodded again and everyone waited, after sighing three times and pulling her sleeves down on her arms, Leah finally lost her patience, "Roslyn! Why did you stop us?"

Roslyn jerked her head up at her mother and frowned then looked at her hands, "I don't know."

Everyone threw their hands in the air in exasperation, "are you serious?" asked Embry.

Dimitri scowled at everyone and kissed Roslyn on the cheek, "I'll be back, don't worry. Okay?"

Roslyn nodded and smiled as Leah put her down and ran to Thomas who picked her and mouthed sorry to everyone. They watched as he walked up stairs with Alex following behind. Once the door was shut, game faces were back on and they made their way out to the woods. Everyone stayed human as they ran to join the other pack and the Cullen's.

Once there, Jacob saw Sam and his pack surrounding a person who was on the ground gasping. Edward and Emmit just arrived to the left of him and they nodded to each other. Edward walked forward and stopped in his tracks, his face showing shock as he looked at the small vampire. His eyes looked up and connected with Jacob who stopped as well.

"What is it?" Jacob asked once he got close enough to Edward to speak in hush tones.

Edward grimaced and looked up at Jacob and Leah who stared back at him with anxiety in their eyes. "We have a problem." Edward whispered.

The question on everyone's faces was apparent and Edward sighed, "She's part of an army…and uh! And she's bloodthirsty for a fight."

Sam stepped forward then, "army? What army?" he asked angrily.

Edward looked at him, "Jane's army. It seems she's been recruiting them for revenge against us because of Aro, uh this is sick," Edward kneeled over as if in physical pain, "she's had them worshiping him as if he was a god."

Just then the man on the ground started screaming at them, "You'll never win! We will be victorious and as we celebrate, we will feast on your blood!"

Sam turned around, walked over to him and looked down with a sneer on his face. He looked back at Edward who nodded, "yes I have everything." And Sam nodded to his boys who advanced. Screaming could be heard than the ripping sound of flesh from flesh and finally the smell of smoke.

Leah stepped in front of Jacob and pulled Edward back over to them, "the Volturi were just as responsible, why she isn't going after them?"

"Were practice."Alexi whispered and Edward nodded.

Leah threw her hands in the air, "uh, I always hated that little-"

"When were they planning to attack?" Jacob asked and interrupted Leah's tirade. He shrugged when she scowled at him for interrupting her, but he thought he could only handle one female Black tantrum a day.

"She wasn't privy to that information, it seems Jane only communicated with her brother and was only seen when tempers needed to be cooled. She would come out and use her power on them until they submitted to her."

"Was there anyone else from the Volturi?" Sam came back and asked.

"They were waiting for someone from the Volturi, but they didn't know who." Edward answered.

Jacob sighed and looked at his wife who stood with his pack and all with frowns on their faces. What was he supposed to do now? He can't put his family through this kind of strife again. They waited six years for the entire Volturi incident, now another one wants to battle, how long will they be fearful this time? He wanted his family to grow in peace, not war. It seemed they could never get away. He knew he couldn't turn his back on his brother's, but Leah could leave with the kids until it's over…yeah right, she would never agree to that, and he knows that Roslyn would be in pain if she was away from Dimitri for a long period of time. The responsibility of Alpha and fatherhood was killing him, good thing he was nearly indestructible. Was it so wrong to want his family to be safe?

"No…it's not wrong." Edward whispered over to him.

Jacob nodded and thanked him with a thought. He walked over to Leah and kissed her on the forehead, "it's time to head back, and the kids might be worried." She agreed and let herself be led back into the woods, arms wrapped around each other for support against the new threat. Her hand played with his locket as they descended deeper into the woods, the voices from the others fading.

Jacob could smell her scent and feel her warmth seep into his own skin, he held her waist to him a little tighter, scared of losing her or one of the children. He knows if the vampires want a war, then they're going to get one. He just prayed his family was far far away when all hell breaks loose.

****~hope you enjoyed. I liked this chapter because of the Roslyn moment. My little cousin would do that, throw a tantrum, and not remember what she's upset about. So this chapter is devoted to her.**

****~ I received over 10 reviews for the last chapter and I donated 11 toys total for 'Toys for Tots', a program to bring toys to the less fortunate children during Christmas. **

****~please let me know what you think and review, good and bad are all welcomed. Also please take the time to check out my other Blackwater stories and my most recent one-shot, 'Blackwater Forever'.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15.

"Do you think Alex is going to phase soon?" Leah asked as she came around the bed and sat next to Jacob who was diligently going over the notes for their strategy against Jane and her army.

Jacob looked up at the sound of his wife's voice, it held nervousness and fear, two things he never wanted to hear from her. He sighed and ran his hand over his face while leaning back in his chair, pulling her across his lap and resting his forehead on her shoulder. She reached up and smoothed his hair out of his face and kissed his temple.

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't phase until I was 16, yet Seth was three years younger than that when he first phased."

She nodded and bit her lip, "Dimitri said that his kind begin their transformation as soon as they hit puberty."

He smoothed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was chewing on her nail, and he reached up and took her hand away from her mouth. Kissing it he held it in his large hand and smiled, "Dimitri is a different breed than we are."

"I know I just…I'm scared and what about Roslyn? Will she phase in time too?" Leah asked finally turning in Jacob's arms and wrapping her free arm around his neck so she could lean her body against him.

"All we can do is wait and see. Time will tell and whatever happens, we'll be there to help them get through it." Jacob said and then kissed the top of her head tenderly.

Leah looked up at him and began leaning closer to capture his lips with hers. Inches apart and breaths mingling, they were seconds from feeling the warmth of the other when Seth barged in to the room interrupting. Leah groaned and her head fell forward in defeat against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob gritted his teeth and glared at Seth.

"What is so damn important that you couldn't knock?" Jacob demanded through clenched teeth.

"Sorry boss, but we have a problem." Seth answered while wringing his hands together and trying not to look his Alpha and sister in the face.

Leah moved to allow Jacob freedom. They followed Seth to the video room, where they had flat screens on the wall. Each was connected to a specific camera set up in the woods surrounding their home. Seth pointed at the television on the far top left side. Jacob and Leah walked over to get a closer look. Sure enough they saw three blurred figures running through the forest towards their home. With their speed, Jacob figured they would be in their backyard in minutes.

Jacob turned to Leah, "get the kids and hide."

Leah nodded and reached up and kissed him hard. He griped her from behind and pulled her against him so he could kiss her back. When she finally pulled away to catch her breath, she turned and smiled at Seth who was red in the face and trying hard to divert his attention to anywhere but them, "that's what you interrupted." Leah said which earned a chuckle from Jacob who stayed behind as she made her way to follow his orders.

***

"Mommy, I don't want to go in there, it's no fun!" Roslyn whined as Leah pulled her arm forcefully, nearly dragging her in to the hidden room behind Alex's closet. Alex was already inside pouting that he wasn't allowed to go with his father and uncles to confront the vampires. Leah rolled her eyes at her children's stubbornness, really, where did they get it from?

"Mom, I want to be with dad, I'm stronger and taller. Uncle Sam says that means I'm going to phase soon. Please just let me go." Alex pleaded.

Leah dragged her daughter inside and placed her in the chair with her coloring books and crayons. She turned to Alex and frowned, "for the last time Alex Black, I said no!"

Leah sat down in front of the TV and turned it on to video so she could monitor the meeting. She watched Jacob and the others make their way to farthest part of the backyard. She noted Seth and Thomas was missing, that must mean they were left behind to watch the house.

She watched the Vampires come forward through the thick trees. Alex now stood behind her in rapt fascination, Roslyn who didn't want to feel left out, wiggled her way into Leah's lap and clapped when she saw Jacob and Dimitri come on screen.

She could see them speaking with each other and watched as one of the vamp's laughed and threw their head back in humor that obviously wasn't shared with Jacob. Leah saw Eric step forward; he was as large as Emmitt and had the short fuse like Jasper. Not a good combination if you piss him off. He stepped forward menacingly while the other's looked shocked. She wondered what they said that made Jacob completely freeze like that.

Then someone knocked on the door to their room, Leah froze and turned to stare at the door. Alex and Roslyn were completely still. Seth and Thomas knew the key code to open the door, they wouldn't knock. Nor the Cullen's they all knew the code as well. Leah picked Roslyn up off her lap and stood her in front of Alex, Leah placed her finger over her mouth for them to be quiet. She grabbed Roslyn's hand and went to grab Alex only to gasp and pull her hand back when she felt how hot he was. Fear marked her face. He looked at her and she could see sweat on his forehead.

The knock became more insistent, she pushed Roslyn to Alex and ushered them underneath the table cloth so they couldn't be seen. Roslyn wouldn't let go of her hand and Leah kissed it and then Alex's feverish forehead and then pushed them away.

The knocking at the door became more insistent, until finally something heavy was being thrown against the door. She looked back at the TV and could see that all the men had phased. She didn't see Jacob or Dimitri, hopefully that meant they were on their way. The pounding at the door was getting louder, and she didn't know how much longer that door will hold. She grabbed the remote and changed to a different video that looked into their hallway, sure enough there were two strangers throwing Alex's furniture at the barricade door.

Lea pulled out her phone and dialed Rosalie. It rang and rang, then finally going to voicemail.

"Hey you reached Rose, leave a message and I might return the call."

Leah sighed when she heard the beep and hung up. By the time Rose listened to it, they could all be dead.

Leah's head snapped back up to the door when she saw the hinge creek in protest from the strain it was under. She looked around for any kind of weapon, until she saw her reflection in the mirror. Looked like the only weapon in the room was her. And the basterds had to walk over her dead body to get to her children.

The door groaned and she slowly began unbuttoning her shirt. The door creaked from the strain while she slowly removed her clothing in preparation for phasing. She knelt to the ground knowing that the door is finally going to fail. She felt the farm sensation travel down her spine and watched as her fingers grew from human to a wolf. She snorted, gearing herself up for the upcoming fight. She reached out to Jacob with her mind.

_Leah? _

_Jacob, there in the house and the door is about to give, hurry and get here._

She felt him pick up speed and turn in the direction of the house.

_I'm on my way baby, just hold on._

_We don't have enough time._

_Leah wait before you attack. Stall them._

Leah watched as the pounding stopped. Then finally a loud bang and the door fell to the ground. Leah growled at the intruders who stood there with triumphant smiles on their pale cold faces. She growled and backed up, not attacking as she originally planned and like Jacob ordered. But they advanced. She could hear groaning coming from underneath the table cloth and she knew the close threat of vampires was putting strain on Alex's wolf genes.

Her eyes flashed to the table in concern when the largest of the vampires jumped forward to attack. Leah growled and countered. Biting him in leg, causing him to scream in agony.

The other vampire advanced and jumped on her back, and scratched it with its long claw like hands. Leah howled in pain, but continued to try and jerk the vampire off her back. Briefly her mind wondered to Seth and Thomas, where were they?

The large vampire took advantage of her distraction and flew at her knocking her body to the side and smashing a lamp that was caught in the crossfire. Struggling to get free she watched in horror as the thin vampire walked over to the table with an evil grin on its face and flipped it over revealing Alex covering a crying Roslyn.

The vampire on her back bit her shoulder and neck causing her to shut her eyes briefly in agony.

_Jacob, I can't hold…_

All of a sudden Jacob came at the vamp on her back growling and ripping out its throat. He turned when he heard Roslyn scream. Jumping over the crumpled Leah, she watched as he took down the smaller vamp the same way as the other. Alex covered Roslyn's eyes as he clutched her to his chest. Jacob finished in short order and Dimitri finally got into the room. Blood covering his chest, he dragged the dead vampires out of the room. Leah stood and limped over to Jacob who had phased and dressed and was trying to comfort the kids. Alex was shaking all over.

Leah phased, still on the floor and covered in blood, she couldn't understand why she wasn't healing. Jacob finally looked over and froze. He ran to her.

"Leah" he whispered softly as he slowly picked her up in his arms. She couldn't answer him, her throat was too tight, and it was getting harder to breath. She held onto him as best she could until finally her strength was gone and he laid her on their bed. Looking at Jacob he had fear in his eyes, it was the last thing she saw as darkness descended.

***

Jacob looked at Leah and her injuries. He noticed they were closing at a very slow rate. So slow that if they continued to wait for her to heal herself, she could lose enough blood and die. Jacob wasn't going to let that happen.

"Dimitri, get in here." Jacob called from the doorway.

Dimitri ran in with Roslyn around his neck, she held out her arms to him, "daddy!" she called for him. Jacob walked up and took her in his arms and savored her warmth and smell that reminded him of Leah. He placed her on the ground and kneeled in front of her. Brushing the hair out of her face, "baby, I need you to go and take care of Alex, can you do that for me?"

She nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks, her eyes darted to Leah who continued to lay still and silent. She looked back at Jacob with her lower lip trembling, "is mommy okay?" she asked softly.

Jacob sighed, "I'm going to make her okay. But I need your help, by taking care of Alex for me."

She nodded with her bottom lip trembling and her shoulders pulled back in the same determined stance Leah uses, and turned around to walk out the door.

Jacob turned and looked up at Dimitri, "where's Seth and Thomas?"

Dimitri nodded to the open doorway as Seth stumbled through gasping for breath, he was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded.

Seth walked over to Leah and horror filled his face. As if in a trance he answered Jacob, "they came at me and tom from behind, three of them actually. We took them down near the side of the house and burned their bodies."

Dimitri looked concerned, "where's Thomas?" he asked softly, afraid of the answer.

Seth looked up at him as if just noticing he was in the room, "with Alex, trying to keep him calm," then turning to Jacob, "he's going to phase soon."

Jacob nodded and walked over to pick Leah up in his arms, she groaned at the movement. Seth paled and gasped, "Why isn't she healing?"

Jacob didn't answer but made his way to the door, "we need to get her to Carlisle now." Everyone moved at once, Dimitri cleared the hallway of the debris that was thrown from Alex's room. While Seth walked behind. The three of them walked out of the house and began running through the woods.

Jacob could feel wetness on his shirt; he knew what it was but wouldn't look, knowing it would stop him in his tracks. The fear of losing her was too great. He'd done this once before, carried her bloodied body through the glass front doors of the Cullen mansion. Like before, Carlisle came running out with Edward by his side. And again like that night so many years ago, he still won't let her go.

Carlisle guided them inside to the office where all his medical supplies were, he began working over her so fast that his body became a blur to those around him except to the vampires. Jacob fell back against the wall as shock began to settle on his shoulders. He slid down slowly and covered his face with his hands. Looking back up, his eyes found Leah's hand that slid off the table, he slowly reached up and touched it softly, wiping the blood off with his finger tips. He leaned forward and kissed it then let go and stepped back. Turning he walked over to Dimitri, Seth, Emmitt and Jasper. Looking all of them in the eyes, he knew that they understood what he was about to ask.

"I'm not waiting this time for them to attack again, let's meet the basterds half way. What do you say?" he asked, looking each man and woman in the eye as they nodded their agreement, even Rosalie stood there with agreement on her face.

Seth walked up with a shocked expression, and then turned his face to Jacob who watched it contort from pain to anger and then settling on revenge, "Let's kill these basterds."

Jacob placed his hand on Seth's shoulder and squeezed. As they all began filing out the door, Jacob looked back at Leah one last time, his hand reached up and covered the locket over his neck and closed his eyes. _I'll always hold onto you baby, but right now, I need you just to hold on…_

*****~hope everyone had a good holiday, here's my present to you. Enjoy and please, please, please review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

The tree's reminded him. The leaves on the ground. The clouds in the sky. The sun's warmth on his back. He missed her. He wanted her there by his side, telling him he's doing the right thing, or at least hitting him in the arm and calling him an idiot. But she wasn't there. Instead Jacob stood with werewolves and his pack brother's on his left and vampires on his right. Leah lay fighting for her life back at the Cullen's with Carlisle and Esme looking over her and the kids. His beautiful children. God how he wished he could protect them himself. But as Alpha he had a responsibility, not only to his family but to the surrounding innocents of La Push and Forks.

Earlier Edward spoke to Marcus from the Volturi. "He gives us permission to terminate Jane and her dominions."

Jacob shrugged, "I didn't ask for his permission."

Edward nodded in understanding. Jacob had then walked back in to check on Leah and get an update from Carlisle. He nodded and walked Jacob out, "we'll watch her vital signs, but she's healing. Her body was injected with vampire venom, which slowed her body from healing at its normal rate. I was able to flush it out and hopefully she should make a turnaround soon."

Jacob turned to Carlisle, "thanks Doc."

Carlisle nodded and patted Jacob on the back, then looked at him with a frown upon his pale face, "I must ask Jacob that you wait in your retaliation."

"Why? So Leah can argue and come with me? No I won't risk her again." Jacob said determinedly shaking his head at Carlisle's idea to wait.

"Not just that, but to think before you act. Jane may be expecting you, this could be her plan."

"No, their plan before was to separate us so they could kill Leah and Roslyn, they had no idea about Alex." Jacob said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"When we went out to confront the vampires, one of them told us the plan. He said 'this was too easy luring you out here while we kill your woman and child.' They said child, not children." Jacob answered.

Carlisle nodded and looked to the side thinking about the new turn of events. "Bring your children here; I will watch them with Esme's help, while we monitor Leah."

Jacob had agreed and Carlislehad relented on trying to get him to stop the attack. Jacob brought Roslyn and Alex who had finally calmed down enough not to phase, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Roslyn screamed and cried for him and everyone not to go, but Jacob was able to get her calm by promising that when he returned, he would give her the biggest hug ever, she was unconvinced until he added the biggest ice cream cone too. She relented however reluctantly until Dimitri chimed in with sprinkles.

Alex wasn't happy about being left behind again, but when Jacob told him he needed to guard Leah and Roslyn and that he would be the only wolf there. He agreed and wouldn't let go of Roslyn's hand even when he hugged them both. Jacob knew in that moment that Alex was going to be a great Alpha one day.

And now here he stood. Thinking of his wife, his precious Leah and their two beautiful children. Across from him stood Jane and her brother, and a tall woman with two tall men behind her. Edward said it was Aro's wife and her two loyal guards. Behind them stood 22 blood thirsty vampires. Bella had mastered her power and with ease she was able to protect them all. However even without Edwards power, they knew she was the first one Jane was going after. That's why they had Jasper and Edward protecting her. Alice was asked if she saw anything, but she shook her head in shame. With the wolves there, her television in her head was on off mode.

Jacob growled when his eyes came into contact with Jane, who only smiled at his threat. Her brother scowled at him and tightened his fist that was still at his sides. The wife glowered at the group in front of her. Jacob was growing tired of the silence and wanted to sink his teeth into the little brat that threatened his family.

"Its time." Jacob said softly and with calmness he was surprised he had.

Everyone in their group nodded. Jacob turned to Bella, "ready Bells?"

She nodded and smiled, "nobody messes with our family and gets away with it. I have everyone under their own shield. Let's take them down."

Edward looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "wow, viscous aren't we?"

Bella looked at him and bit her lip. Edward smiled and whispered, "I like it."

Jacob groaned, "Can we please get through this fast so I can go back to my wife?"

Edward coughed and Bella snickered, "sorry." They both said in unison.

Jacob nodded, "Dimitri your pack to the back," turning to Sam, "your pack to the far left and attack from the side," turning to the vampires, "you guys are on the far right, Bella you stay in the shrouded area away from the direct fight so you can maintain the shields on all of us." When all of them dispersed, Jane was watching them with a confused frown on her face. To them it looked like they were abandoning him, but she wasn't aware they were surrounding them. Jacob looked at his pack, Seth, Embry and Quil.

"Brother's this is for Leah, cause you know she's going to kick our ass when she finds out we did this without her."Jacob said without ever taking his eyes off of Jane.

Seth nodded, "for my sister, and I'll just say you alpha commanded us, and then she'll just be angry at you."

Embry looked at Seth in shock, "man that is a great idea, I would never have thought of that."

Quil laughed but didn't move his head to look at them, "duh, Embry that would entail thinking and we all know that's impossible for you."

Embry signed something at Quil. But soon all happy thoughts fled from their minds. The matter at hand taking control of all their thoughts. Embry thought of his mother. Seth thought of his sister and Nessie. Quil thought of his imprint Clair. While Jacob thought of Leah.

They waited until they received the sign from Edward nearby; this was a dove taking flight from the trees. All four men exploded into wolf form growling at the enemy in front of them. Jane and her vamps took stance and were ready to jump.

_Steady everyone, on the count of five beginning with Dimitri._

_One_. Dimitri said.

_Two._ Sam continued

_Three._ Brady who was translating for the vamps.

_Four._ Colin said for Edward and Bella.

Jacob crouched low and his pack copied his stance ready to spring forward once Jacob said…_Five._

***

Jane watched in horror as even with the separation of the Bella girl who had the power to block her own, she still couldn't use it on the wolves that stood in front of her crouched low and growling. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, it could be the person she had for lunch, but she was pretty sure it was something else, as if she was missing something. The wolves had too much confidence, and that honestly scared her. She was sure after taking down the Alpha woman and daughter, he would be wild for vengeance, yet here he crouched about to attack in calm like manner. The one vampire that made it back to camp from their suicide mission explained to her that the woman was taking care of but unfortunately they failed at attacking the and killing the child. Jane had been furious and killed the surviving vampire on the spot, making everyone cringe in fear of displeasing her.

Good she thought, then they should fight well today. However her confidence from earlier that morning was fading quickly. She looked around her and noticed the failing courage on the faces of her soldiers. Her cold pale hand reached for her brother and he gripped it tight feeling the same doom she was. Her eyes closed when she saw the large wolf finally attack.

***

It was quick. That was the first thought from Jacob as his blood dripping muzzle came up from the small vampire that now laid dead under him. Seth came and grabbed the body parts to throw in the large bonfire that was created within moments of the attack. The only survivors of her army were the ones that surrendered and agreed to be taken to the Volturi for judgment. There were three casualties on their side, Thomas had a few broken bones and Quil had some deep scratches that needed to be tended by Carlisle, but at the moment were being taken care of by Nessie with a large first-aid kit. The third casualty was himself; he was sorely disappointed that Jane is not a part of their destruction. The body that he just took down was that of her brother Alec. Who sacrificed himself and screamed at Jane to run. She hightailed it out of there, and no one could catch her.

Jacob was cursing himself in his mind for not getting to her, it meant she was still a threat to his family and that did not make him happy at all. He would sleep in fear every night that she could possibly harm them. He phased and got dressed behind a tree, coming out he checked on everyone and started heading back to the Cullen's house. Jasper and Alice were going to take the prisoners via private jet to Italy.

Jacob saw Dimitri come from the other side of the battle field still in Wolf form, he wouldn't be able to phase back until the sun went down. His large head nodded at Jacob and he continued to help disperse the body parts into the fire. Jacob then turned and watched Edward lift the body of Aro's wife, she fought till the end until she saw Jane run for it. She also turned to run, however Emmitt caught her mid flight and took her down, he lost a few fingers for it, but Eric from Dimitri's pack was helping him look for them.

Jacob sighed and turned in the direction of the Cullen's house. He couldn't wait to see Leah. He started out walking through the smoke and destruction around him. When he made it to the woods, he picked up speed and ignored his name being called from behind him. Halfway through the woods, he was in an all out run, low hanging branches scratched his arms and legs. His heart was beating frantically as if urging him to go faster. Finally breaking through the tree's he could make out the front doors to the house. Sprinting up the walkway he slammed the door open and came to a halting stop inside the foyer.

Esme walked in with a shocked look on her face, "what's wrong? Who's hurt?" she asked scared.

Jacob shook his head, "Where's Leah?"

Esme's face fell at his question, "she's in Carlisle's office." She answered quietly.

Jacob stared at her and looked up the stairs, finally getting his legs in motion he ran up the stairs. "Leah…Leah…Leah…" he continued to whisper reverently under his breath with each step he took. Finally getting to the door, he stopped and turned the knob silently, then walked in to see Carlisle hunched over a microscope and Leah in the hospital bed with wires and tubes coming out of her body.

He walked to her slowly, ignoring Carlisle who called his name softly. "I thought you said she would be fine," then turning to Carlisle and growling, "We've been gone for hours, why hasn't she gotten better?" he demanded.

"The venom was able to do some damage to her body, I don't know what her wolf genes can fix and what they can't." Carlisle answered softly while keeping his distance.

Jacob turned back to her and leaned over stroking her hair softly. She felt cold to the touch, so he gently pushed her over to the side of the bed and laid down beside her. Pulling her back to him and wrapping his arms around her he kissed the top of her head with tenderness. Carlisle stepped out quietly giving them some peace and not seeing the silent tears that fell from the almighty Alpha's eyes.

*****~I know, what kind of human being am I to do this to our Jakey, but it needed to be done for the sake of the story. Congrats to the people who figured it out last chapter that Leah was bitten, I can't hide anything from you. Lol. I hope you all enjoyed and please comment below.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

"Alex said I was weird and that I was weird, but I don't think I'm weird at all, then daddy said that we all were weird but a special kind of weird, so I think I like being weird now that I think about it. Does this make you weird too mommy?" Roslyn asked as she sat on the edge of the makeshift hospital bed where Leah sat brushing her daughter's hair. She listened intently to the ramblings of her 6 year old daughter, and found that she hears way too much of the going's in the household of grown men.

"I don't think were weird, but just special." She gently tugged so Roslyn looked up at her with a smile and continued, "You're really special to me in fact."

"Really?" Roslyn's face lit up.

Leah leaned down and rubbed her nose against Roslyn's, "really."

At that moment Jacob walked in and leaned against the door frame, he smiled at his girls. "It's time for bed little one."

Roslyn turned to Jacob and pouted, "but you let Embry stay up late!" she argued.

Leah laughed and pulled Roslyn in for a hug. Jacob walked over and picked a laughing Roslyn up and over his shoulder, "that's because no matter how much beauty rest Embry gets he won't get any prettier."

He handed her over to Emmitt and Rose who was going to tuck her in, it was Rose's favorite time of the day. Jacob walked back over and fell on the bed beside Leah who leaned over him and kissed his shoulder blade. He rolled over and pulled her down next to him while trying to maneuver the I.V. that was attached to her arm. Carlisle said the venom was completely gone but that its damage had been done, and her body will heal but at a very slow rate. They stayed here at the Cullen's so Carlisle could be on hand, and were moved to a guest bedroom. Alice redesigned Edwards's old room for the kids to share in the meantime, however Alex was still spurting a fever every other day if his heart rate rose.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, "like I've been run over by Emmitt's jeep. Other than that, just peachy."

He snorted at her sarcasm, "it's only been two days since the incident, do you feel strength coming back?"

"Yeah, a little day by day. I just wish I was already there and everything could go back to normal." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well you'll get your wish." When he didn't continue, she lifted her head to glare at him, he laugh and finished, "Alice wants to throw a birthday party for Alex this Saturday, I said that it was a good idea...so she started inviting everybody."

Leah narrowed her eyes, "who's everybody?"

Jacob avoided eye contact and stared up at the vaulted ceiling above their bed, "well let's see, there's the pack and Sam and his pack…Dimtri and his pack, um Billy, Sue and Charlie…the Cullen's of course…and some other family of Sue and Billy…" Jacob worried his lip thinking if he forgot anybody, "and that's about it." He finished.

Leah groaned, "Great half of La push will be here, do you think that's a good idea? I mean with Alex about to phase and everything?"

Jacob nodded, "he's been getting better like you. We may have put off the phasing for a while now that he knows what to expect."

"I'm so scared for him." She said as her hand fumbled with the locket around his neck.

Jacob sighed and covered her hand with his own, "we've defied fate before and with Alex being our son, I'm sure he'll be a pro at it."

Leah laughed and then leaned back up and over Jacob; his hands came up on both her sides rubbing up and down in causing a warm friction. She gave him an evil grin, causing Jacob to stop all actions.

"Oh no, not here Leah." Jacob said trying to get up and finding that her strength actually was making a return when she pushed him back down onto the mattress.

"Oh Jacob, please?" she asked while putting out her bottom lip and then leaning down and kissing his jaw, then trailing kisses all the way to his lips where he couldn't resist and began kissing back.

When he began to pull her body closer to him, she pushed against him and lifted her head, "your right, not here." And then rolled over and away.

Jacob stayed completely still, not daring to move. His head finally turned slowly to look at her and he grinned. Jerking her body back over to him he rolled with her on the bottom. "When have you ever listened to me?" he asked slowly as he inched her tank up and over, finally feeling the warm skin touching his. She giggled into his kiss when he tickled her side.

She sighed as she answered him, "never."

***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" everyone yelled when he finally blew out all 12 candles. Alice clapped loudly and grabbed the plates for the pieces of the three tier cake. Leah smiled and kissed the top of her sons head and then whispered in his ear, "I'm proud of you."

Alex looked up and smiled at her. Jacob came over and ruffled his hair, "you're almost a man son."

Alex's eyes lit up in excitement and confidence. Jacob laughed and went to join the other wolves that congregated around the beer bin. They laughed and joked regarding when they were so young. Billy sat nearby and was waiting for everyone to settle down so he could retell the story of La Push ancestors. The Cullen's stood nearby and listened with a smile on their faces, because they were their own ancestors.

Leah walked away and around the corner of the house, she saw the woods and for the first time in years, she wanted to phase and run free through the forest with the wind caressing her and the smell of the ocean nearby. She wanted to feel the leaves crunching underneath her feet and limbs brushing past her body in a blur. She hadn't noticed that she walked all the way past the yard into the trees.

She looked back and made sure she wasn't being followed and walked a little deeper seeking the solitude the tree's offered. Walking alongside and brushings her fingers against their ruff bark. Everything seemed peaceful until she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked.

"It's me mom." Alex said as he came from behind a tree.

"What were you doing following me and leaving your own party?"

He shrugged, "I wanted to see where you were going? Plus dad said to protect you." He added quickly so she wouldn't turn him away.

Leah sighed and walked over to Alex and put her arms around his shoulders. He was almost as tall as she was, in a few years, he would grow as tall as Jacob, she was sure of it. She kissed the top of his head, something she won't be able to do after or unless he was sitting down.

"Mom." He groaned at her babying him.

"What? I don't care how old you get mister; you'll always be my little boy." She laughed and hugged him tighter.

A twig snapped nearby, and both heads looked up in the direction of the sound and froze. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Jane asked.

Leah looked at Jane. She seemed to have a crazy look in her eye, as if losing her only family that she had left had robbed her of all her remaining wits. She was still wearing her Volturi rob and looked to have been sleeping in the forest, she wondered how she went undetected by the wolves when they patrolled. Jane began to walk forward slowly, making Leah push Alex behind her. When she did, she could feel how hot he his skin had become.

"Here I am trying to plot my best way of getting to you and instead you walk right to me, how wonderful." She said in her light little girl voice.

Leah narrowed her eyes, "why do you want me?" she asked while trying not to make her voice shake.

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head at Leah as if she was a small child who said the wrong thing, "it wasn't you I wanted, it was your daughter, the one who got Aro killed. However you and your…son was it? Should do until I can get to her." Jane said with a bright smile that would look welcoming if you didn't hear a word that came out of her mouth.

Leah could feel Alex trembling behind her. "Alex when I tell you to run, I need you to run as fast as you can and get Jacob. Squeeze my hand if you understand." Leah whispered to him without taking her eyes off of Jane.

She felt him squeeze her hand, and then whispered, "Run."

He took off and Leah screamed. Alex stopped and turned in horror as he watched Leah crumple to the ground. Jane advanced slowly with a leisurely stroll. Leah could see Alex was torn from doing as he was told and running back to her to help. The pain inside her body was unbearable, "run Alex…run." She could barley utter the words to him.

Jane turned her head slowly onto Alex, "Yes run Alex, for by the time you return I will be gone and your mother will be dead." She giggled at her own statement.

Leah curled into a ball and lifted her head slowly to look back at Alex who continued to stand still. Leah had no voice anymore; it was too painful to speak. She watched in horror as Alex took one step to Jane. When he did, Jane stopped her stroll to Leah and looked at him curiously. Alex began to look like he was growing and no matter how many times Leah blinked, she had to admit it wasn't her eyes playing tricks on her. Alex was phasing.

***

Jacob looked up startled when he heard the scream. Everyone got quiet. "Leah" he said and looked around for her, and then he looked for Alex and Roslyn. He found Roslyn sitting in Rose's arms asleep but found no sign of Alex.

"Alex! Leah!" he yelled.

Silence greeted him, again he called their names over and over and no answer came back. Fear gripped him hard and he nearly doubled over with it. He looked back at his pack, and ordered, "Find them."

***

Leah watched as her son began his first phase, even Jane seemed in awe of him phasing, but obviously not enough to loosen her hold on Leah herself. Alex phased and was a beautiful Russet wolf with Grey hands and feet. A mixture of Jacob and Leah. He was small because he was still young, but Leah knew he was going to be as large as his father someday. Leah was never prouder and in more pain at that moment.

When Alex finally got control of his body, Leah watched as he noticed Jane again. He stepped forward and growled. Jane stepped back with her eyes beginning to bug out of her face. Her power loosened on Leah completely and she focused it now on Alex. Leah was in a lot of pain still, but saw her son fall and contort his body on the forest floor. Leah growled, she couldn't feel her body phasing even though she was willing it to, so she looked around for another weapon.

Leah looked back up when she heard Alex groan in pain, I'm on my way baby, she thought as she picked up a sharp piece of wood that was once a branch from one of the tree's. Leah noticed now that Jane's back was completely turned on her and all of her attention was focused on Alex. Leah stood and on shaky legs made her way closer to Jane's turned back. Picking up the stick she ran and charged with a blood curdling scream coming from her lips that was cut short when Jane turned suddenly and focused her painful power back on Leah. The pain was horrible, but she'd rather have it on her than Alex.

She looked up as Jane came over and tsked in front of her, "you should know better shapshifter."

Leah gasped in pain, "yeah well they…say…I-I'm hardheaded…oh god." Leah panted as the pain rushed through her body.

Jane narrowed her eyes, "I'm tired of playing with you, time to finish this."

Leah looked back up and with all her strength, "go to hell." She gasped out right when a russet colored wolf with Grey paws came up and jumped on the back of Jane who screamed out in terror. Leah watched Alex take Jane down and finally rip the blond head off her body and spit it out on the ground.

Leah rolled over and looked up at Alex who was now laying in front of her panting. Her hand reached up and brushed his fur and she watched as he closed his eyes obviously trying to calm his racing heart. At that moment Jacob, Quil and Embry raced to them in wolf form. Jacob stopped when he saw the wolf near Leah. She watched them look at each other, and could tell they were communicating. Jacob came over to her and brushed his nuzzle against her arm.

Leah looked up at him and brushed her fingers through his fur like she did her son's. "Help Alex, I'll go see Carlisle."

Jacob nodded his large head and turned to Alex then raced away into the woods. Embry walked over and helped Leah to her feet and walked her back to the Cullen's.

"You know, it's a good thing Carlisle doesn't charge you." Embry joked.

Leah laughed and then clutched her side, "yeah I guess you're right."

They both froze when she said that. Embry looked at her as if he was about to cry. "Really? I'm right?"

Leah let go of him and limped away from his frozen frame, "I'll deny everything if you tell anybody."

****~One more chapter to go! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! That's right, a new year brings new Blackwater stories and that means new reveiws! I heard that if you press that green button that says reveiw, fireworks will light up the sky at midnight wherever you are! Reveiw and lets see what happens!**


	18. Epilogue

Ch. 18……..Final Chapter

"Daddy! Jacob won't leave me alone!" cried an 8 year old Leah Clearwater.

Her father Harry Clearwater looked at his young daughter and grinned. She was wearing one of the dresses Sue had sewn for her and noticed the small tare at the bottom along with some spots of dirt. He shook his head and grinned, his daughter Leah was independent and stubborn, a lot like him now that he thinks about it.

"What is Jacob doing princess?" he asked cautiously.

She narrowed her eyes and scowled, "he asked me to marry him!" adding a stomp of her foot to get the point across that the idea of marriage to Jacob Black was ludicrous.

Just then a smaller child with Black hair that only reached his shoulders ran into the Clearwater's front yard. Spotting Leah, he smiled and ran up to her, causing her to slide behind her father and glare at the grinning fool known as Jacob Black.

"Leah," he said breathlessly from running just a moment ago, "I need to know who you want to invite to the wedding." He said and then looked up at Harry as if just noticing him, "oh, hello Mr. Clearwater. Did Leah tell you we're getting married?" he asked with enthusiasm that obviously wasn't shared by his bride to be.

Harry coughed to stifle his laughter, "she did, but she doesn't seem to be happy about it son."

Jacob shrugged, "it's just frozen feet."

Leah let out an exasperated breath and corrected him, "its _cold_ feet, you dork!"

Harry nodded and bent down to stand between Leah and Jacob while placing a hand on both their shoulders, "Jacob, don't you think you're a little young to be getting married right now?" he asked gently.

Jacob sighed, "No, my mom said she wished she could see me get married! She's really sick and I want to make her wish come true." Jacob said quietly with his face looking at the ground and a small pout on his features.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he knew Sarah Black was sick but had hoped that they were able to shield the kids from most of it. Instead of speaking about his mother, Harry asked, "why Leah?"

Jacob looked up and smiled at Leah and looked her straight in the eyes, "because of her strong spirit," then looking at Harry, "dad says that's why he married mom, because she has a strong spirit inside her…" looking back at Leah, Harry noticed a red tint darken Jacob's cheeks, "…and so I can hold onto her forever." Jacob finished shyly.

Leah's eyes went wide at the declaration from Jacob. Before Harry could comment, Leah spoke, "okay, I'll marry you…but on one condition!" she said and crossed her scrawny arms over her chest in negotiation mode.

Jacob nodded, "anything." he promised while making an x over his heart.

Leah looked at Harry who smiled and nodded and then back at Jacob who waited expectantly for her to speak, "I'll marry you only if you let me stay at my mom and dad's house and you stay at yours."

Jacob nodded, "I promise." Smiles lit up the children's faces until Jacob frowned and asked, "Wait! Who gets custody of Seth?"

Leah worried her bottom lip thinking it over causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up. Catching the look in her father's eyes she sighed, "I guess we can share."

Jacob whooped for joy and was practically bouncing up and down he was so excited. Leah slipped her hand into Harry's warm one as he straightened. Jacob laughed and began walking away, "I can't wait to tell my mom that I'm getting married, she's going to be so happy!"

Harry turned around and tugged on Leah's hand to pull her along, but she stopped and turned quickly. Harry waited and listened as Leah called out for Jacob to wait.

"I just want to make sure, you're not going to leave me for anyone else are you?" she asked with her bottom lip slightly protruding.

Jacob grinned and reached up to hug her, "I just promised to always hold onto to you, all you have to do is hold onto me. Okay?"

Leah leaned away and smiled shyly, "okay, I can do that." She turned around and placed her hand once again in Harry's but looked back and waived, "bye Jacob Black." She called out to him.

He laughed and waived back, "see you later Leah Black."

Harry shook his head and chuckled to himself. He walked back home to Sue and baby Seth with Leah skipping alongside him. He looked down at his small beautiful daughter and smiled. One day he knew he would have to give her away, and he thought, he doesn't think he'll find anybody to take care of his little girl's heart better than Jacob Black himself.

*******

**Present day…**

Leah smiled as she remembered the day Jacob asked her to marry her for the first time. It turned out that his mother and her father never saw them married. It was sad, yet comforting that they were at least told it would happen. Sure they believed it to be the imagination of children believing themselves to be adults, but the truth of it was, that they said they would marry and they did. And maybe Jacob's mother and her father had some comfort in the idea.

Leah looked up when she heard the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. She smiled as she watched her husband walk in with a grin on his face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked curiously.

He didn't answer. Instead he continued over to her and lifted her into his arms with a small grunt. She swatted his arm since it was his fault she was heavier anyway. He chuckled and walked over to the bed and laid her upon it gently. Lifting his shirt over his head, Leah smiled. They've been together for nearly 20 years and loved that their bodies resemble that of people in their early twenties. Sure it was awkward to say you were your children's parents when you look as young as they do, but whatever, they moved with the Cullen's like a small colony of people, never splitting up their family of mismatched races.

Finally settling down beside her he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her swollen belly, "we have the whole house to ourselves." He whispered in her ear.

She snuggled deeper into his warmth and smiled, "last time that happened," she guided his hand down to her stomach again, "this happened."

"True, and speaking of children, Roslyn will be back from Italy next week which means Dimitri will be back which means-"

"I get it; we won't have any privacy anymore with another pack back in the house." She finished for him.

He nodded and nuzzled her neck making her gasp at the warmth of his breath. They were expecting their third child, and none of the complications that accompanied the last pregnancy with Roslyn. Leah groaned and turned on her back to help Jacob get a little more access to her very much over heated body.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Alex yelled from downstairs.

Leah groaned, and Jacob's forehead came to rest against her own. Trying to calm their racing hearts was easier said than done. Leah's hand travelled up Jacob's back and around his neck. He looked into her eyes and grinned. Their faces inched closer together for a hot searing kiss that soon had their hearts racing again and was interrupted by a knock on their door.

"Mom? Dad? Are you in there?" Alex asked from the other side.

"Alex what are you doing home?" Leah yelled from the bed as Jacob continued to kiss his way down her body. Her hands constantly went from pushing him away to pulling him closer.

"Duh mom, spring break."

"Oh…ooohhh" Leah sighed as Jacobs hands caressed her through her clothes.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked worriedly while jiggling the door handle making all movement inside the room halt.

"Um, well…" Leah bit her bottom lip trying to think of what to say.

Jacob took pity and pulled away, "she's fine Alex, just sore feet. We'll be out in a minute."

They listened as he turned away and walked back down the stairs. "Now where were we-"

They froze and groaned again as they heard the front door open and the high pitched voice of Roslyn. "Alex!" she screeched and then heard a thump which they assumed was Alex's body being thrown to the floor from a running Roslyn. More voices were heard, deep ones fallowed by with laughter and more thumps of feet entering the house.

"I thought she wasn't due back for another week?" Leah whispered.

Jacob shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we should go to a hotel or something."

Leah laughed and hit him in the arm, "whatever, were going down there to see our children." She stood up from the bed and pulled on the hoodie that Alex bought for her from his college store at Harvard. Her short shorts said AU on the back from the college she and Jacob attended two years ago in Alaska.

Jacob stood and grumbled as he wrapped his arm around Leah and her waist, "fine, but after I'm booking a room at the Regency or something."

She turned and rubbed his chest soothingly over the Locket around his neck, "whatever you say baby."

Walking down stairs, Leah ran into the arms of Alex and Roslyn who stretched to hug her over the large bump protruding from her belly. Roslyn laughed and rubbed the top of her stomach, "hey little brother! I missed you too!"

Dimitri walked in with a load full of boxes and bags weighing down his arms, Thomas, Eric and Alexi followed shortly with the same thing. Each grunted as they relieved their loads on the floor by the door.

Leah walked over to them and hugged them each warmly, "how was going home?" she asked as she peeked into one of the bags marked Burberry near Thomas's feet.

Dimitri smiled and lifted the bag to pull out a checkered scarf and wrapped it around Leah's neck as he answered her, "it was good. We were able to resettle most of the population in a new area around Ayan. They've settled happily over the years."

Jacob walked up and smiled as he put his arm around Leah, "that's great, Marcus was a good help?"

Roslyn walked up with excited eyes, everyone watched how Dimitri frowned. Jacob leaned closer to Leah and whispered so the others wouldn't here, "want to know what happened there."

"Later," she whispered back.

"Marcus was great; he supplied so much money to help." Roslyn said excitedly.

Leah smiled, "it looks like you used the money well, I see."

"Oh no, Dimitri paid for all of this," she walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "thanks babe."

All of a sudden a sweet scent filled everyone's nostrils. They all looked to the front door and watched as the Cullen's glided in. Leah smiled as Rose was the first to grip Roslyn and Alex, "my babies!" she cried as she hugged them tightly.

Leah's mouth fell open, "uh Rose?"

Rose looked over at Leah sheepishly, "oh well I mean…sorry?"

Leah nodded, "you better be, how dare you not hug me first."

Rose laughed and walked over to hug Leah, then leaned down and started talking to the baby. Emmitt gave bear hugs and Seth walked in with a very pregnant Nessie. Bella shortly followed in with Edward. Alice floated in with a scared Jasper. Esme followed with a casserole dish and Carlisle with another in his hands.

"How did you know-" Jacob cut his sentence short when he saw Alice standing with a smile on her face, "oh, right." He finished.

"How's the baby doing Leah?" Carlisle asked softly after setting down the food on the kitchen.

"Fine, but always hungry."

"Takes after his father I see." Carlisle comments as he watches Jacob beginning to pick at the casserole.

Leah laughed, "I guess so, but I think this one will be the last for a while. Don't want 100 kids running around just because we live forever and can't keep our hands to ourselves."

"Eww mom, TMI, TMI!" screeched Alex who covered his ears.

*******

Later that night everyone talked about their recent travels and or achievements. Leah knew there was something going on between Marcus and Roslyn, but decided not to ask questions since her imprint Dimitri was there. Embry and Quil stopped by to say hello and of course grab some of the free food, before they went out for the night. Leah told them about how Sue and Billy were doing back on the res, and how much they missed everybody. Jacob had decided after the baby was born, they would head down to La Push for a meet and greet of the new baby.

Soon everyone quieted down and went to their bedrooms. Jacob purposely made sure Roslyn went to hers on the third floor and Dimitri to his on the first. Alex ended up going out with Embry and Quil who were threatened by Leah, to lose something round if Alex came back with a single hair out of place. Embry thought he'd be smart and say, 'what? An eyeball?' stupid move with a pregnant she-wolf who growled and glowered threateningly at his privates.

Jacob and Leah finally settled in for the night and yawned as they pulled each other closer to one another. Leah inhaled his fresh scent and smiled. Jacob softly kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Jacob? Remember when we were kids?" she asked softly while fiddling with the locket around his neck.

"Hmm? Yeah." He whispered.

"You never broke your promise." She stated matter of fact.

He chuckled, knowing what she was referring too, "I was too scared to, afraid you'd kill me in my sleep or something."

She smiled and hit him in the chest for good measure, "Liar." She grumbled.

"Oh, Leah. I will hold onto to you until I take my last breath." He said softly into her right ear. Their noses touched and then their foreheads. Finally their lips met in the middle and they drank in each other's love and happiness of one another. Feeling the warmth spread from her toes to the tips of her fingers in a tingling sensation.

"If I remember correctly, you said you could hold onto me too, right?" he asked when they finally came apart for much needed air to fill their lungs.

"Yeah, I said I could do that."

He pulled her closely to him and smiled, "good, because I would have it no other way."

Her hands twined around his neck and into his hair, "I love you Jacob Black."

He kissed her again softly on the mouth before replying, "I love you too Leah Black."

**The end.**

****~Thank you to all my readers for the Hold onto Me story. This is my first story that is with chapters and completed. (pats on back)  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed each and every chapter, you are truly loyal and kept me smiling. **

**A lot of people have asked if there will be a sequel to Roslyn and Dimitri's characters, and I still have yet to commit myself to the idea of one, however as you can see I left a small opening for one with a triangle between Roslyn, Dimitri and Marcus. Continue to check my profile for updates and more Blackwater stories. **

**Until then, Best wishes and good reveiws (hint, hint)**


End file.
